


如何吃掉一朵花

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream
Summary: oocooc，看不下去就别看，闲的没事不要上升，相互理解尊重也是挺好的。





	如何吃掉一朵花

**Author's Note:**

> oocooc，看不下去就别看，闲的没事不要上升，相互理解尊重也是挺好的。

1.  
得知他病危的时候，我还在外面开会，买了火车票连夜赶回来。我到家已经是第二天晌午，一群人围在宅子前面观望，我不禁恼怒起来，想当年李家出事的时候他们一个个都置若罔闻，现在倒好，知道老爷子要一命归西了反到过来凑热闹。

这都什么人啊。

我父亲，李振洋，年轻的时候别人都叫他大当家的，终于拖不住了，身体垮了，我琢磨他八成也是活够了，掰手指头算了算也到了年纪。我虽然身为他独长子，应该是最受他关照的那个，但我跟他没什么深厚感情，准确来说应该是，我父亲从来不给我机会让我亲近他。他平时不苟言笑，终日一副沉着脸不知所云的样子，从小便是如此，到底我还是习惯了，只是他很少与我说话了。  
别人都说他是在妻子死去之后，受了刺激才这样郁郁寡欢，所有人都这样跟我说，他的妻子一名苏姓女子，别人都唤她苏姑娘，传到我这里的时候也是仅仅知道她姓苏，也就是我的母亲，在生下我之后就难产去世了。他们还说我母亲是个极好的人，生前为我父亲吃了不少苦，我再想往下问，我父亲相匣子里那个眉清目秀眼神泠泠的姑娘是谁，他们便跟听到了什么不吉利的脏东西一样闭口不提，真够怪的。我没闲工夫听他们扯些饥荒年代的怪诞情仇，不耐烦的问，“老爷呢，卧在床上呢么？”

“说来也奇怪，前几天还好好的，说等过几天槐山那边樱花开了，要去赏赏。”

他的故事我所了解的少之又少，只是知道我父亲是个冷冰冰的人，对于我来说更像是学府里那些严厉的教书先生。我很小就被送去大不列颠书，父亲年轻时待过的地方，管家李妈说等我学成归来也会和他一样名声远扬，然而李振洋这辈子就是一个谜。

这是我第一次这么近的看他。李振洋见我来了，撑起身子坐起来，我赶紧扶住他，说不用了。我凑近看他的脸，的确是老了，还有一些疾病缠身的枯槁姿态，不应该是这样的。在我印象里李振洋应当是个十分帅气的，而现在这个脸颊凹陷双目无神的病秧子，不该是他啊。

我们沉默了晌久，没有一句话可说。他卧在床榻一阵阵的咳，哆哆嗦嗦的端着那碗药就往喉咙里灌，又爬回被窝里去，眼神放空的盯着头顶。他突然说，“这可是三月？”

我说，“现在是腊月，外面还飘雪呢。”

“果真是我老糊涂了，”他翻了下身，“外面是开花了么。”

我顺着他手指的地方看，窗户外面什么都没有，白茫茫的，我如实回答，“没有。”

李振洋的眼睛似乎浑浊了一点，皱着眉头闭目瞌了半晌，他难过的说，“我怎么觉得好像是樱花开了呢。”

他向来不关心这些花花草草，我有点诧异的想着，樱花难道不是春天才开。槐山离家里不远，等来年开春就一窝一窝的开了，到时候也好去带他看看，起码敬个孝吧。可樱花实在是应该活在温暖一点的地方，他说的这是什么意思什么花呢。

“……吾妻归宁，述诸小妹语曰：闻姊家有阁子，且何谓阁子也？”他开始絮絮叨叨的念，我起初惊了下，但想到他已经病成这个样子，神志不清楚也是有可能的，便任他说，“其后六年，吾妻死，室坏不修……其后二年，余久卧病无聊，乃使人复葺南阁子，其制稍异于前……”

李洋念到这儿，突然不出声儿了。我赶忙看他脸色，乌突突的还勾着点青，他在哽咽，眼泪从枯黄的眼角跑出来。

庭有枇杷树，吾妻死之年所手植也，今已亭亭如盖矣。我记得的，项脊轩志，小时候被管家揪着耳朵背诵过，我也记得，这句他最后没说出来。  
我亲眼看着他愈咳愈烈，暗红的粘稠的污血淌着流到地上去，他还在吐，有一半挂在嘴角，跟痰混着滴不下去。这下动静大了，我还没站起身外面就有仆人冲进来，身上穿的白绸子，一看就是盼着他赶紧弃世的，慌慌张张的滚爬到我脚前，嘴唇上都是白唾沫星子，“小、少爷，老爷……老爷去了——？！”

我一口气没喘上来，照着他贼眉鼠眼的脸就是一脚，他被我踢得撞在门槛一时半会儿缓不过来，我踩着他的头，“谁教你的嗯？嘴巴这么不吉利，小心我把你舌头烫烂！”

那不知死活的奴才不敢说话了，抖着身子哀求我饶了他，“少爷饶命……饶命……我罪该万死，是我该死……您饶、饶了我吧，可千万见不得血啊……别让那哑巴妖怪缠上您……”

“我放你妈的屁，我看你狗日的才是妖！”我把他踢开，“你这木鱼脑袋里装的都是什么玩意儿？当我痴呆么！”

我正要拎着揍他，李振洋突然颤颤巍巍的说话，口齿不清，但是我能勉强辨认出来，他说莫要动怒，放他走，都是无辜的人。我看着父亲一点点干枯又湿润的眼眶，不停蠕动的嘴角和止不住抽搐的脸，我收手了。

他必定有事瞒着我，很多很多。

关于李洋的故事，我是从街坊邻居口中无数个版本里摘摘捡捡，勉强拼凑出了一个能理解的范本。这太荒谬了，当我听他们阴阳怪气的讲完那些事，愣的下巴兜不住风，原来他这个这样拈花惹草的人，太令我震惊。

叮叮当当，你听他晃着小脚来敲门啦，铃儿真好听，脆生生的，你听听。李洋拉着我手柔声说，他来了，他来了，我的小哑巴来找我了。

 

2.  
李振洋从英国留学回来这件事儿，没人不知道。我大概推断出那应该是民国25年，我父亲尚且年轻，十八九岁的样子。

那些人都太没见识，大统路里里外外涨满了人，一层又一层的，把洋车围的水泄不通，只能缓缓的碾地而行。这神奇的板子上贴着黑膜，他们不知道那叫玻璃，外头的人把手比划成望远镜，贴着往里探，到底是什么新鲜玩意儿啊，长得像个硬邦邦的怪物，走起路还突突突地响。李振洋坐在里头，捏着眉头催促司机，“还请您开的快些，这些人吵的我心烦。”

那人点头哈腰的答应，一脚油门踩到底。车轮在地上腾腾地溅起黄土，呛得人直咳嗽，沙子进了眼睛，一个个的都成了半瞎子，车开走了，喧嚣吵闹也没有了。李振洋已经很多年头没有回来，这匾额上方方正正的李宅二字看来都有些突兀了，他一踏进门，阿福就冲过来抱住他穿着西裤的腿，甜甜地喊，“哥哥！哥哥，你可回来了，姑姑她正在房里擦胭脂哩！”

小表弟牵着他在院里看了一圈，没怎么变样，有些地方翻新修了，还添了书房。阿福胖乎乎的像个墩子，肉手在门上叩叩两下，里面有女人的声音，细细地道，“阿福不要捣乱，姑姑马上就来啦。”

“李哥哥回来啦——”小孩扯着嗓子喊，“李——振——洋——从大不颠回来啦——”  
李洋笑着纠正，“是大不列颠，叫英格兰也行。”

屋子里一阵慌乱，紧接着是什么东西推倒的声音。李振洋甚至有点紧张，不知道该怎么面对这个阔别已久的亲人，门开了，女人喜极而泣，抱着她儿子高半个头的身板哭哭啼啼，脸上的妆哭花了，嫣红被眼泪冲散，漫到脸颊周围去，李振洋也没顾忌她把花花绿绿蹭到自己昂贵的西服衬衫上，只是轻轻安抚，女人捧着他脸看来看去，看看她儿子究竟是肥了是瘦了，大拇指在李洋眼睑下头来回摩挲，想必是母亲太思念他，都快把那块儿肉磨破皮儿。  
“洋洋，娘好想你。”

这个女人是他母亲，从生下来到现在就没怎么见过的母亲。那种年代生小孩儿，必定是男孩子才讨喜，李振洋不了解，但是他隐约知道一些关于母亲的事情，比如说他并不是女人的第一个孩子。比他早的是个女娃，全家人盼天盼地的希望，生下来竟是个女孩子，首先变脸的是老爷子，年过八十好容易盼得老来得孙，结果还不成。女人不受待见，怀胎十月血脉相连的骨肉就这么被人看不起，所有人都劝她再生，生个胖小子，怎么着也得给人留柱香火，女孩子早晚都是要嫁出去的。这哪里遭受的住，刚生产完的身子，还没等月子做完就又开始糟蹋，女人疼的掐自己，大腿上一排排的血印子都是她疼痛的代价。男人继续在她身上凿动，一下比一下用力，她发了疯一样的喊叫求饶，想把壮年推开，结果被人使劲的揍了肚子，直接翻了白眼昏过去。

老爷子觉得这娘们心思已经飘远，早就没有再给他抱孙子的念头，情况不是他想的那样。看着女人一天比一天凄惨可怜，躺在铺盖里下不了地，觉得也不是个办法，派人去她屋里盯着，稍稍照料一下，别死在里面都没人知道。几个干活的被吩咐着，捏着鼻子把她抬着丢进浴盆，动作强硬的给人洗了澡，包括又脏又臭的头发都抠了洗了，洗完换上干净衣服，床铺房间也都收拾了，给她煎各种保养身子的药剂，逼着人灌下去，逼着人把身体养好了，好生产，孩子健康。

那女娃呢？据说是没活过百天就死去了。李家人在她母亲卧病在床的时候把孩子偷走，怕那女人疯掉，打着幌子说帮她照看。她没见过孩子几眼，那小孩连口奶都没喝过就被别人弄走，女人不干，一哭二闹三上吊的要见见她自己的孩子，她辛辛苦苦孕育的丫头，她要自杀。小孩命薄，所有人都说她太小，染了病活不了多久，死去很正常，本来就不是个活下去的苗子。女人真的疯了，一头撞在墙上，醒过来之后就痴呆了，什么都不记得，只会呆呆的乐，傻乐，突然的狂笑不止。她会唱杜秋娘的金缕衣，什么花开堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝，众人也就当图个乐子，哄她继续唱，女人傻乎乎的笑，抹了抹嘴巴开始唱下一首，手绢儿一掸，张口就是新贴绣罗襦双双金鹧鸪。

第二年春天她被养的饱满丰腴，又怀上了，这次是个小子，也就是李振洋。

母亲的故事就讲到这里，不可否认是个十分可怜的女人，好在她疯癫了，只记得李洋，李洋最乖最懂事，以后会好好待她，女人只记得这个。母亲抬起头，慈祥的笑，她的宝贝李洋让她爱不释手，捧在手里都生怕给捂坏了，有时候她脑子不好使，还以为李洋是几十年前夭折的小丫头，轻言细语的说，囡囡乖，哪里都乖，娘亲最疼了。

为了庆祝他回来，家里人办了晚宴，李振洋活这么久头一次沾酒，就那么一小杯，仰头下肚没过多久就晕晕乎乎了，勉强撑着眼皮听对面的男人跟自己说话，那是他爸，现在家里最有地位的人。所有人都得听他使唤，包括当初送李振洋出国上学也是他的点子，家里唯一的独苗，一定要严苛监管，李振洋的人生哪里都不允许出差错，世界必须围着他转。说实在的李振洋并不很领情，母亲变成这样，他有大半责任，就是为了顺着老头子的心意，丝毫不顾及刚生完小孩儿之后身体虚弱，对人施暴，让人被迫妥协，李振洋是真的难以原谅他，简直让人气的要命，还是那句话，若不是母亲疯了，他必定不会放过他。

这会儿那混账父亲还在嘲笑他，“瞧你那点儿出息，还没到一斤半呢，就已经这个熊样了。”  
李洋假惺惺的赔笑，“我平时不喝酒的……”没说完又有人给满上了，两个酒杯碰在一起，多多少少撒出来了点，父亲继续说，干了这杯我们父子连心，比海深比天高。我呸，李洋在心里暗骂，谁跟你连心，不要脸的老东西，老坏蛋，他瞪圆眼睛盯着他儿子，自以为是的欣慰起来，他命令李洋，喝了，年轻人没反应，他动了怒，红着脖子吼，连你爹的话都要反着来吗？老子非要打断你的反骨！李洋在桌下的拳头攥紧，用力的发抖，他是气的发抖，立刻憋红了眼，把牙咬的咯咯响。其他人面面相觑，开始窃窃私语，说这家伙胆子肥了敢跟他爹硬着干，果真是洋人给他教坏了，了不得了不得。李洋忍着怒气想了想，在这叛逆不是个好地方，给他最后留了个面子，硬着头皮喝下去，喝得肚子里火辣辣的烧，燥热一直牵扯到心肝肺脾肾，不太好受。他这次喝猛了，也很想吐，一阵一阵的干呕，八成是被他爸那番话恶心透了。

低头看见碗里那块肉泛着油腻腻的光，放眼望过去桌上全是荤的，他爹又开口，大声嚷嚷道，沏壶茶去——没一会儿，一阵叮叮当当的声音在厨房里忙活起来，李洋没有太注意，甚至觉得这铃的声音还挺悦耳，一直在耳边响着，说明这东西应该是带在人身上的，跟着步子响，沙啦啦沙啦啦，脚步愈来愈急，铃儿晃得也越快，李振洋眼看着声音越来越近，突然从角落里走出来个丫头，低着头手里捧的是什么什么茶。丫头走到老爷身边，闭嘴给人倒茶，窸窸窣窣的，小茶杯立刻就斟满了，抬手的时候，从袖口里露出来截白嫩嫩的手腕子，指头又细又长，关节有点儿红色，应该是不小心被茶水烫的。

他爹喝的上头，看见眼前白净的小人儿，伸手就把人揽着，手在身上摸来摸去，还不忘记色眯眯的嗅这小漂亮身上的香气，李洋见他一下子愣了，慌慌张张的躲，可是又不敢有什么大动作，咬着嘴巴推开他，真他妈是个老淫棍，连小姑娘都下得去手，李振洋咬牙切齿地想，把手里的筷子撅断了。

“还请您别对姑娘动手动脚，有这么多人看着呢，”李洋走过去，把人来到自己身边来，耳朵后面又有了铃铛声，小铃铛的手太凉，牵着他像握着一块冰，“这是饭桌上，把您的坏毛病都收一收。”

这顿饭吃的不愉快，到最后老爷直接嚷嚷着扶回屋里歇息，大儿子不争气，出国回来别的本事没有，倒学了一套犟他老子的话，气的人够呛，狼心狗肺的东西，甩袖子走人了，把一桌人晾在那儿。真是名不虚传懂极了礼貌，李洋被吵得头疼，等他回过神来小铃铛已经不知道跑哪里去了。

李振洋问：“这姑娘是干什么的？”

有人答，“走起路来出声儿那个？我们管他叫哑巴，不会说话，只能拴着铃铛到处跑，好让我们找得到。”

“他就这么每天乱跑么，”李振洋一下子来了兴趣，“别的什么都不做？”

他会跳舞。那人说，跳的是我们都看不懂的，但是老爷很喜欢，那种说不上名的舞。讲完他意犹未尽的思索一阵，拉着李洋悄悄说：“这哑巴啊，八成是个疯子，从来不跟人亲近，孤僻的很，都说他是被鬼缠身了，一天到晚神神叨叨的。”

“可有人亲眼看过他发疯？耳听为虚，眼见为实，不知道就莫要乱说话。我倒觉得姑娘挺好，”他持有不同意见，“有机会给让他跳给我看看。”

现在才感受到和这个地方的格格不入。天气不像伦敦，没什么雨，吃的穿的也不像，这儿晚上有人唱戏白天有人串街，比他几年埋头苦读的日子丰富太多，李洋走到窗子前头立着，外面灯火通明，还能隐隐约约听见女人吊着嗓子唱夜上海夜上海，声音从糖罐子捞出来，放在那里沥干，还是甜的发腻。胃里又开始翻腾，估计是恶心劲儿又上来了，摇摇晃晃的接了碗水喝下去，倒在床上睡了，他还没来得及合眼，好像院子里又有了什么声响，叮叮当当的声音围着他转。

那是急促凄凉的声音，跟前阵子端茶倒水的声音不一样，李洋赶紧拉开一个门缝往外瞧，看见那丫头发了疯的逃窜，跟个无头苍蝇一样到处乱撞，铃铛绑在他脚脖子上，一跑就晃晃当当的出声，所以跑不了只能硬着头皮逃。他似乎是想要找个地方躲起来，而且好像是被什么人追着，暂且没有追上，一个人逃到最东边的院子里来，在地上磕磕巴巴的滚了几跤，把鼻子磕出血了，丫头伸出手抹了一把，血淋淋的沾了一手背也没管，看见李洋房间里微微敞着点门，想都没想就直接冲进去，然后立刻闩紧。

李洋被人撞了个满怀，手臂不小心搂了一下，只是觉得凉。他脸上衣服上全是血，新的旧的深的浅的，糊在脸上看不清五官，还有些吓人。李洋掏出来手帕想给人擦擦脸，小铃铛很害怕的样子，别过头不让李洋碰他，看起来有点滑稽，可是却被人温柔的掰过头，“丫头别害怕，我不是坏人，不会害你的。”

李洋用清水沾湿手帕一点点的擦，直到水盆里的颜色变成浑浊的红，才终于看清容貌，漂亮又白净的小人儿，把自己搞得这么邋遢真的太吃亏了。他慢慢对李洋放下了戒备，只敢暗暗的瞄着，李洋一转身他就看向别处，等过一会儿，又偷偷的盯着他衬衣袖口那颗扣子。男人给他找了身干净衣裳，递到眼前，“喏，换上吧。”

过了几秒钟，李洋好像也意识到有点不妥，赶紧加了句，“我背过去，不看你换……姑娘别误会，只是看你这衣服太脏，女孩子家还是要爱干净。”

他还是不肯，现在倒多了几分坚毅的姿态，把袖口紧紧抓在手里，弓着身子不让李洋靠近，铃铛在脚腕上晃荡，李洋低头看见他跟贝壳一样漂亮的小指头，这姑娘竟然还赤着脚，不知道这一路上狂奔被划了多少条小口子。

血脚印，一个又一个，他还在后退，铃铛还在响。李洋叹了口气，直接走过去把人抱起来，放到床上，拿起一只脚，估计是碰到了什么伤口，他咬着嘴巴发出一点声音，李洋放轻了动作，把脚摁进盆子里为他擦洗，抬起来看见脚板心都是口子，还有灰土，滴下来的血又脏又暗。

“为什么这么不注意，你在这样下去迟早要走不了路。”

这孩子再大也不过十二三，同龄人都还在嬉笑玩乐年纪，他偏偏要吃这种苦，真的是让人心疼啊，李洋感觉有什么东西哽在嗓子里，酸苦的难受，就好像他能体会到小孩儿心里是什么滋味似的。他是个哑巴，吃了痛也说不出话，李洋没敢去碰那些流血的口子，只是在周围浅浅的擦了擦，小心翼翼的避开，还不忘吹吹气，“现在就只能先这样了，赶明儿我给你上点药，好的也快些。”

小哑巴目瞪口呆，被这样突如其来的善意足足的震惊，久久的盯着李洋，死死地盯着，嘴巴被他咬的带着点粉色，微微的张着，就像是端详一个他从未见过的新奇事物。

有人追过来了。外面有一小波人吵吵闹闹的闯进来，张口就骂，“死哑巴给老子滚出来！”

小哑巴一下子脸就白了，慌慌忙忙的收起脚，要逃到别处去，绑在脚上的铃儿哗啦啦地响，小哑巴是真的蠢，一跑不就出声儿了么，谁听不出来他在那里呢。李洋赶紧把他拉住，发现孩子在抖，两只小手握成拳头在胸前缩着，看着可怜巴巴的，一点儿没有招架力。他在怀里轻轻顺了顺孩子头发，“别怕，别怕，”李振洋温柔的说，“有我在这，他们找不到你的。”

他把小哑巴连人带被子的塞进衣柜，留了个缝儿，给孩子捂得严严实实，“丫头，别出声。”

李振洋的声音飘远了，约莫是开了门与人对峙，那追人的仆人一看是小少爷开了门，吓得不敢说话，刚刚的气势一下子没了，支支吾吾的说，“小小、小少爷......”

他只拉开了一个可以探出身子的宽度，油灯昏昏黄黄的光漏出来，在那人脸上照出来条影子，李振洋不耐烦地问：“做什么，大半夜的不睡觉，还敢来这里撒野了？”

“奴才不敢......只是想问问您，有没有看见一个疯了的哑巴......”

他回答的坚决，“从未见过，请回吧。”

对方还在不依不饶地询问，“小的明明看见他跑到您院子里来了，您可切莫要帮他瞒着，他是个疯子啊，谁知道他会干些什么事情.....”

“够了。”李振洋现在的语气已经不再平和，“我再说一次，请回。”

衣柜里空间太小，即使开了点缝也依旧闷的燥热，李振洋把人抱出来的时候，小哑巴已经热的大汗淋漓，脸上的罕见的透出点红，汗珠粘在睫毛，忽闪忽闪的时候还湿漉漉的，像极了受欺负的小动物，软乎乎的让人心都快化了。

小哑巴被抱着，双手紧紧地扒着李洋脖子，警惕的向门口看，还是有些害怕的缩了缩，李振洋在他背上轻轻抚了抚，“不怕，人都走了。”

孩子哭了，眼泪还挂在眼角，李振洋怜惜的抹掉，不断地问他，“他们为何追你？”

哑巴不说话，把脚上的铃铛晃了晃，声音不再清脆，反而带着点被人强迫的意味，李洋恍然大悟，哪那是什么姑娘喜爱的首饰，那根本就是囚禁之后怕人逃跑的警钟。小哑巴是老爷身边的人，看他这样子应该是刚被买来不久，他爹见色忘义的性情谁不知道，把他带回李家完全就是因为那张迷惑众人的脸。他穿着裙子，一切一切都像极了女孩子，为了活命只能给色老头跳舞，老东西怕他逃走，在脚脖子上绑了串铃铛，这样即便他想跑也跑不成，李英超长得太漂亮，时常被人欺负，尤其是院里那些打杂的丫鬟，成天以嘲讽他为乐趣，唤他哑巴只是因为不爱说话。

李振洋到底是个什么人，凭什么无缘无故对自己好。李英超在他怀里委屈的哭了一阵，把脸埋进手里，觉得害羞的紧，不敢看李洋什么表情，他也觉得自己在李洋面前丢尽了面子，实在是想找个地缝往里钻。李振洋以为他不舒服，又凑近问，“没事吧姑娘？”

李英超觉得浑身的毛孔都打开了，脸红的他自己都不敢摸，太过分了太过分了，从来没有人这么亲近他，李振洋碰过的每一个地方都在发热发烫，他声音低低的挠着耳朵，听的李英超心里愈发的痒，姑娘，丫头，小哑巴，从来没有人这么叫他。李洋把人抱到床上去，给他严严实实的掖好被子，刻意避开伤口，蜡烛快要烧完了，他担心小哑巴怕黑，伸出手来牵着他的手，他说丫头好好睡觉，我看着你睡着我再走。

“喂，”李英超极其小声的开口，“我不是丫头。”

黑夜中李振洋倏地睁大眼睛，微微怔住，看着李英超水泊似的大眼睛，“原来你会说话？”再三确认这就是从小哑巴嘴里说出来的，“......小骗子。”

“我没有！”李英超几乎是站在床上，疯狂的摇头，“我没有，你都看到了，他们那样对我，我只能那么做。”

李洋突然笑着说，“演技这么好，要是被我爹知道，保不齐要被打死啊。”

小孩似乎是被吓着了，赶紧缩回被窝，攒成一个球，有些不解的盯着李洋，歪头看，也看不出什么道理。李英超记得之前有帮洋人来过，说着叽里呱啦他听不懂的话，他穿着裙子乖乖的站在老爷身边，给人捏肩倒茶，那洋人睁着蓝色的眼珠子，李英超听他说阿门阿门，这是个什么东西，难道是李振洋？

“带我逃吧，”李英超揪着他衣袖使劲的说，“求求你了，我不要待在这里。”

“你太天真了，小朋友。”李洋看着他眼睛说，“我又不是上帝，带你逃走，我如何回来？”  
他眼里盛满了失落，快要流下来。从宽大的袖管里掉出来一把匕首，刀刃上有银色的，冰凉的光，小孩的沮丧以肉眼可见的速度飞快涨到极点，白色的手指握着白色的刀柄，白色的手腕上流着黑色的血。

“我自己走……”

李英超在手上又割了条血口子，喃喃自语，“好呀，我自己走。”

李洋吓坏了。他赶紧把孩子手里的东西抢过来，抖到地上去，捧着血淋淋的胳膊难以吞咽，李英超还在挣扎，两条腿不断的蹬他，“放开！放开，我马上就可以走了，不要坏我的事！”李振洋气的脑袋痛，握住小孩扑腾的双脚，往上一折，裙下的身体露出来，小孩薄薄的衬裤，还有冰凉凉的腿。他怒不可遏，把李英超完全钉在床上，“你这是做什么？不想活命了么！”

“我没有……我不是哑巴……”李英超一遍摇头一遍哭着说，“我没有疯，凭什么打我骂我，我不是疯子……明明他们才是！”

李振洋觉得自己话说重了，立刻放软了语气，不断的安抚他，让李英超在他怀里哭，“我知道，我知道。”男孩子的口水能消毒，忘了是谁之前告诉他的，李振洋想都没想就把小孩细细的手腕子含在嘴里，用舌头吮走血渍，舔它，甜甜的漂亮的伤口。孩子浑身都在抖，不知道是气的还是疼的，咬着手背不敢说话，太痛了也只敢发出一点声音，李振洋好奇怪啊，舔得他痒痒的，也不疼了，李英超竟然可耻的希望这种感觉可以更久一些。

“别这样了，”李振洋从手臂里抬起头，嘴角还挂着点血，“这么漂亮的东西，就不要毁了他。”  
好吃吗，李英超想这么说，我的血是什么味道啊。是甜的吗，还是苦的，又或者是什么别的味道，它流出来的样子好看吗，红色的，黑色的，又或者是看不见颜色的爬墙虎，攀在上面，那么我呢，我说谎，装成受人欺负的样子，你喜欢我吗，我是什么样子呢。孩子哭够了，渐渐安静下来，李英超就好像是诡计得逞的样子，有股隐隐的倔强的劲儿，“带我走吧，带我走。”

李洋又七扭八拐的联想到了那个女娃。自己死去很多年姊姊，或许跟李英超一样的漂亮，大眼睛白皮肤，老头把他捉来的目的是什么呢，于心有愧还是后怕她托梦还魂，莫不是老头子把李英超当成姊姊，他亲手掐死的丫头，一定是这样，后来姑娘在另一个世界长大了，跟李英超一般大的年纪，穿着李英超一样的裙子，站在父亲面前笑，跟疯掉的妈妈有几分相似，也是个妥妥的美人坯子，她还会说，爹爹，您为什么要害我呀，我还小呢，还没有长大呢，还没有报答您呢。

李洋不敢再想下去。可是他爹又对李英超做了些什么呢，逼他跳舞，穿他不喜欢的裙子，拴上铃铛，难道说这样他就赎罪了，李洋简直痛恨恶疾，这有算什么呢，人死了就是死了，何必要祸害一个无辜的孩子，他还这么小。李英超在他怀里累的睡着了，热乎乎的鼻息喷在手背上，李洋摸着孩子后颈毛茸茸的短发，亲吻他头顶，把他搂的很紧，几乎是要李英超揉进身体里，“我带你走。”他说。

哑巴人间蒸发了，除了李洋以外，所有人都以为疯子人间蒸发了。没有铃铛之后，镇上开始下雨，又起了雾，怪诞的交缠在一起，把天压的很低很低，抬手就能碰见乌突突的云，木头被水汽泡发，雨水顺着院子里的四角屋檐滴下来，融化在蓄水沟，流到外面的街头去，黄狗爪子被沾湿了，它吠吠地叫换，没人理，它又恹恹趴下，没一会儿就呼噜噜的睡了。

没有铃铛了，再也没有。

 

第二天有人敲门，屋里没人响应，有个胆大的踩着板凳从窗户缝里看，吓得赶紧捂上嘴巴，眼睛也瞪得圆滚滚，趔趔趄趄的跑到老爷府上去，路上还摔了几个跟头，老头子正喝着茶呢，噘着嘴要去嘬那杯子沿，有人直接冒冒失失的闯进来，吓得他手一抖，茶水掀翻在袍子上，“个杀千刀的，急着投胎呢么！”

那人直接跪在地上，跑的喘粗气，不停的咳嗽，老头怕他咳死在厅子里，手一摆叫人给他喂点水，那人咕咚咕咚灌了好几口，才稍稍缓过劲来，跪在地上不敢抬头，结结巴巴的说，“老老老老老爷，我今天去叫小少爷起床，听、听见半天没人理……我就推开门看了一眼……谁、谁知道人都跑了……屋子、屋子都空了……”

杯子摔在地上，碎了，老头子花大价钱拍下来的汝瓷盏，碎了，掉在地上。跪在地上的人连忙求饶，这时候又有个人冲进来，脸色煞白的说：“完了完了，那哑巴也不见了！”

李洋在差不多五更天的时候就背着他从后屋溜走了。孩子还在睡，趴在他背上不愿意醒，手腕上缠着李洋撕破的衣服条。要去哪里呢，天还蒙蒙亮，雾气降到与眉毛齐平，街上灰的安静，李洋想了一阵，调头某个地方赶去。他时不时回头看看李超，小孩睡相极好，嘴巴安静的抿着，脸颊贴在背上，挤出来一点肉堆在眼睛下面，李洋吹吹他，小孩嫌烦，咂咂嘴巴换了个方向继续趴着。

“瞌睡虫，你醒啦。”李英超睁开眼的时候，被脑袋顶上的菩萨吓了一大跳。李洋噗嗤一声笑出来，摸摸他脑袋，“瞧你吓得，胆子真够小的。”小孩气鼓鼓地拍他，又不禁好奇的问，“这是哪里？”

李洋起身，在周围转了一圈，“庙里，”他又补充，“一个废庙。”

小孩坐起来，摇摇晃晃的走到他身边去，把李洋脖子上那条羊绒围巾扯下来裹到身上，“为什么我们要跑到这儿。”李洋看着他好笑，耸耸肩说：“为什么？没地儿去呗，不然你就回去。”  
“我不要，”他呶着嘴说，“只要不是在那个鬼地方待着，哪里都好。”

“那边有个学堂，我小时候念过书的。”李洋摸着生灰的土墙，“不过后来起火了，都烧了，人都跑到下头去了，这地方就废了。”

小孩歪头问：“这是山上？”

“槐山，离我家很远的地方，以前不想被我爹教训的时候，我就一个人跑到这儿待着。”李英超过了半晌才说话：“那你还挺有意思。”

李洋的背影冲着他，没回答。李超真的有那么几秒钟把李振洋完完全全装进了眼睛里，目光就黏在他身上，可怕的，不可置信的，移不开眼。现在的李振洋又被锁在眼睛里，小孩低头闻了闻从他身上抢来的围巾，是暖和的，柔软的，阳光晒过的味道。

“走啦，丫头，”李振洋走之前还不忘记拍拍小孩屁股，“咱还得再往上走走，这儿方圆百里没有人的。”

一听还要赶路，小孩本能的畏难情绪就上来了，瘫软的坐在地上，“我不走啦走不动啦脚坏掉啦。”

李洋歪头，一副无所谓的态度，“ok啊，随你便，我自个儿去也是完全不受影响的。”

小朋友还坐在地上等着人把自己抱起来，谁知道李洋头都没回的就走了，废庙里空荡荡的，只有他一个人害怕且炽烈的目光来回跳转，菩萨脸上的漆脱下来，露出白色的新皮，再往下看还有被火烧黑的手指头，黑黑胖胖的胳膊，却也还在笑，李英超不敢再看她，慌慌张张的爬起来，菩萨盯着他笑。

山上静悄悄，有虫子在叫。李振洋踏着露水走出去，觉得脖子上冷嗖嗖的，才想起来围巾被那臭孩子抢了去，回头看看他，竟然还是没有跟上来，稍稍放满了步子，在阴凉地儿等着，衣兜里有什么东西硌着他，李洋伸手一摸，圆圆的金属样的东西，叮叮当当地响，那是哑巴的小铃铛。远方的山上冒了个尖儿，有雪，且化呢。李洋又回头看看，小孩还是没跟上来，心里着急了，拔腿就要折回去找他，铃铛在兜儿里跟着响。

李——振——洋。

有人在喊他，“李振洋李振洋！”小孩儿跑出来，直接跳到他背上去，浑身都是凉的，“背我走吧，我真的走不动了。”

“你个小戏精。”李洋把孩子往上掂了掂，李英超卖乖的把围巾解下来，把自己个李振洋裹在一起，两个人贴在一起，紧的像个粽子，小孩把自己的头和他的靠在一起，嘟哝着，“这样就不冷了。”

他们走到更深更远的地方，被雾吃掉。

山顶上还真的有人。小孩又趴在背上睡着了，两个人挨在一起的地方捂出了汗，黏黏的有点痒，李振洋反手拍拍小孩的背，“醒醒啦，到地方了。”

李振洋走到门口，扒着栅栏，朝院子里喊了几声，鸡从棚子里扑腾扑腾的飞出来，过了会儿有个老太婆闻声走出来，“哪位？”

李洋上去，非常绅士的鞠了个躬，“是这样，婆婆，我跟我弟弟……”

老太婆四处张望，没找到什么弟弟，这个时候李英超从他身后探出一个脑袋，“我是弟弟。”

他俩躺在小床上，李英超盯着天花板，上面有只飞蛾，飞到了灯芯里头，滋啦一声烫死了掉在地上。小孩舒了口气，用余光瞟着旁边的人，已经累的酣睡起来，“这个老奶奶人真好，还让我们白吃白住。”  
李洋翻了个身，轻轻啧了一声，“傻小孩儿，哥哥的表还押在那儿呢。”

他们这么甩屁股走人，一走就是两个月，也没人来找。李振洋后来也跟那老太太混熟了，一口一个婆婆，喊的亲热的很，婆婆您去那边歇着，我来喂鸡，然后他转头看看蹲在院子里扔石子儿的小孩儿，“喂，愣着干啥，过来一起干活。”

李英超极不情愿，最后还是被李洋威逼利诱的骗过来，抓了把谷子往鸡身上扔，被吓得咯咯叫，小孩皱眉，不满的说，“你看他们不吃我的，你自己喂吧。”

他又走回去，继续蹲在地上拿石头写字儿，一笔一划的，还挺用力。李振洋走过去看，李超挡着不让看，他偏偏要逗他，说小孩手上飞了只虫子，又长又丑的肉虫，吓得李英超一下子蹦起来，李洋这才看见他写的字儿，英英玉立，超超玄著。末尾还跟了个落款，俩字儿，俗人。

“你这名，从这儿起的吧。”李洋看完还要评论一番，“不错不错，看起来很有文化。”

小孩才发现自己被骗了，还被他看了秘密，抄起一把谷子就抖到李洋衣领里，还气鼓喽嗖的，“气死我了你，再骗我，我就把你扔去喂鸡！”

下午终于盼来了一场雨。噼里啪啦的砸在窗户上，铃铛被他们遗忘在衣服堆里。他跟李振洋又一次被困在废庙里头，李英超这会儿学会了骂人，“李振洋你真是个白痴，明明知道要下雨还拉着我出来，这次回不去了吧。”

李洋假装生气，瞪大眼睛，其实也瞪不大，撑死了也就一条稍微宽一点的缝儿，“嘿，谁教你说的？”

小孩儿心机的凑过去，换来他温柔的讨伐，无非就是在屁股上掐一把，捏捏后颈皮，然后一句温柔宠溺的笑骂，你个死小孩儿。李洋捉住那只灵活的胳膊，翻过来看了看脉搏处的疤，两条，暗红色的疤，他经常举着这两条疤给李英超看，不停的教育他，“你看看你自己干的好事，”又一边挠着小孩儿腋下那块儿痒痒肉，“以后还敢不敢了？”

“不敢了。”李英超笑软在他怀里，大大方方的躺在腿上，抬头正好能看见他的鼻孔，“李洋，有没有人告诉你……”

你鼻孔很长。他想这么说，可是李洋闻声低下头来，从嗓子里发出来一声低沉的嗯，“你长得很帅。”小孩脱口而出。

他笑的眼角挤出皱纹，“还用你说？”

“走了，”李洋拍拍他，“外面雨停了。”

这一次李洋又没等他，李英超长记性了，不敢再去看那吓人的菩萨，闹够了就赶紧爬起来往外跑，雨还没有完全停，他在淡淡的蒸汽里大喊，脚下踩着湿漉漉的石头，“李振洋——你在哪儿——”

无人回响。

菩萨的笑黏在他背上。

李洋没告诉他，庙后面是断崖。雨是湿的，泥土很滑，他一脚踩上去，声音还没来得及发出来，他还没有找到李洋呢，李振洋去哪了，铃铛去哪了，李英超在滑下去的那一刻还在想，自己就这么死了，还没跟李振洋表白呢。

小孩很轻，滚下去的时候也没有一点声音。

李英超倏地坐起来，李振洋搭在自己身上的手被甩掉，外面还在下雨，世界还在睡觉。小朋友被噩梦惊醒，吓得浑身冷汗，下意识的去抱住李洋，还在熟睡的大坏蛋，丢下自己就不管了。后半夜再难睡着，李英超怕再次想起那个可怕的梦，菩萨和断崖，还有十分清晰的失重感，从悬崖跌下去的时候。

李振洋迷迷糊糊的感觉到，怀里热乎乎的小东西不见了，伸手摸了摸也没摸到，他才睁眼，李英超根本就不在床上。

窗外的暴雨阑珊。

李洋差点气蒙，李英超这个欠揍的，大半夜的跑出去淋雨，这么冷的天，他抽什么疯？李洋推开门，大步大步的跑向蹲在院子里乖乖淋雨的小孩，小小的身体蜷缩在那里，被淋得通透，头发贴在脸上，李洋把人强硬的拽起来，小孩呆呆的看他，小声说，“哥哥，你来接我啦。”

话没说完，李英超就笔直的向后倒过去。

昏了三天，整整三天。李洋几乎没睡，守在他身边，费老大劲把医生请上山，给小孩儿看了看，他说孩子没什么事，就是做噩梦吓着了，开了几剂安神的药，喝下去就没事了。小孩极其难受的睁开眼，李洋赶紧凑上前来捧着他脸，在额头上疯狂的亲吻，一直啃到脑袋顶，“终于醒了，吓死我了……”李洋说话都在颤抖，“以后别吓哥哥了听见没有。”

李洋把药端到他面前，刚煎出来的，还冒着热气儿，他用勺子舀了一匙，又吹了吹，“乖，喝掉。”

李英超皱着眉头问，“这是什么？闻起来好苦。”李洋把汤水送到嘴前，小孩伸出舌头沾了一点，被苦的差点哭出声，赶紧推开，“不要，”他重复了一遍，“我不要喝。”

“不喝是吧？”李振洋的语气已经有点生气，他也跟着重复一遍，“真的不喝？”

小孩依旧很固执，“不要，我不喝。”

“好，你自己说的。”李洋说完仰头就是一大口，李英超惊诧的张大嘴巴，下一秒就被勾过后脑勺，李洋堵住他嘴巴，把东西全部渡到小孩甜津津的嘴里，李英超愣的大脑失去控制，喉结一滚，咽了。

“……你！”李英超吓得涨红了脸，连连向后退，李洋又喝了一口，小孩眼看着他凑过来，自己被拉过去，撬开嘴巴，吻了上去，乖乖的全部喝下去，李洋满意的勾勾嘴角，含着他嘴唇，轻轻的咬了咬。李英超被自己吓坏了，为什么会这样，完完全全不受控制的，他软的都能掐出来水，湿漉漉的盯着李洋，好渴，真的好渴啊，小孩憋红了脸，小声恳求李振洋，“再来一次吧好吗，哥哥，我……我还想……”

“以后听话吗，”李振洋这次伸了一点舌头进去，去挑逗小朋友又软甜美的舌头，李英超不受控制的发出一些奇奇怪怪的声音，哥哥，他说哥哥，我好喜欢你啊，李振洋吻得更用力，几乎快到窒息才放开他，“所以要听哥哥的话，别再干傻事了。”

一月，二月，三月。

男人在院子里打谷，小孩趴在他背上啃窝头。一个巴掌大的窝头李英超啃了半个钟头，还吃的哪里都是，棒面渣渣掉进李洋衣领子，他嫌痒，一抖连李英超也跟着一起抖下来，小孩看着对面山上的一团白色，戳戳他哥，“你看，对面山上开棉花了。”

李洋也顺着他手指的方向看去，眯着眼睛，半天才看出来，他揉乱小孩头发，“小傻子，那是樱花开了。”

“你要去看？”李洋偏过头来看他，小孩捧着窝头，脑袋点的像拨浪鼓，李洋乐得不可开支，拍了拍身上的灰，“走，我带你玩去。”

三四月的天气，风一吹花就往下掉。李英超实在是太没见识，站在树下面，看见那些小白花大片大片的落下来，就在哪儿看呆了，李洋从地上捡起来一把，揉成小球球往李超脸上扔，小孩张着嘴被吃了一大口花，呸呸呸的往外吐，转身抄起一把就要反击，可是他太矮，连他哥肩膀都碰不到，小家伙简直是自讨苦吃，被李振洋拎着胳膊往落花堆里扔，然后自己也跟着扑腾进去，把李英超罩着，俩人躺在里头晒太阳，李超抬头看他，漂亮的下颌角，悄悄的咽了咽口水，小孩突然说，“你有没有对别人那么好。”

李洋觉得奇怪，反倒问他，“我为什么要对别人那么好？”说完他温柔的摸摸小孩头发，李英超拽过他手指，跟自己的一起玩，牵在一起，十指相扣，各种歪七扭八的组合姿势，小孩用很小很小的声音说，“我是你的对不对。”没想到李振洋还听见了，笑着说：“当然了，我小弟就是我的。”

我是你的，李英超在心里重复了一遍，我是你的。

李洋突然清了清嗓子，一副要宣布大事的样子，他掰过小孩的脑袋，特别一本正经的看着李英超，深呼吸之后才开口，“我觉得，我应该回去了。”

“为什么？”小朋友一下子慌了，睁大眼睛，急切的拉着他说，“为什么？不是说好不回去了吗......”

“这样太不负责了，小弟你要记得，我们是逃出来的，难道不会有人担心吗。”

李英超屏住呼吸，语气里带着恳求，“你一定要走吗，你还会回来吗？”李振洋拉过他，在嘴巴上亲了一下，又把小孩完完全全搂在怀里，“我肯定会回来的啊，回来找你。”

小孩坐在长板登上喝水的时候又想到这个事儿，一走神碗掉了，碎了一地。李洋赶紧跑出来，看见孩子光着脚，眼圈红红的站在那儿，什么也没说，把碎瓷片扫了去，李英超一直站在那儿，看着他哥来回忙活，终于忍不住了，哇的一声哭出来，李洋过去给人擦擦眼泪，把小哭包横着抱进屋里，李英超还是在不停地掉眼泪，一颗两颗三颗，掉在李振洋手背上，是凉的，也是苦的。他埋头给小孩穿上袜子，又白又漂亮的小脚丫，李洋低下头亲亲它，哑着声音道：“一定要好好的听话啊，我家弟弟，我最喜欢了。”

李洋走那天又在下雨。一个人趁着天还没亮的时候就下山了，孩子还在睡，他亲吻小孩儿的额头，终于有了温度，原来自己的嘴巴是凉的。临走之前还偷偷抹了把眼泪，借着外面一点微弱的光，给小孩留了张字条，悄悄的走了。

“I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU FOREVER.”

小孩在被窝里缩着，一点声音都不敢出，他太难过了，每次呼吸都很痛苦，李英超紧紧地抓着被子，李振洋的温度已经没有了，他惊慌失措的坐起来，眼泪不可遏制的到处流，李振洋走了，小孩听见那人轻轻把门掩上的声音，他大喊，李振洋，哥哥，你不要走，屋子里什么都没有，李英超崩溃的把脸埋进被子里，嚎啕大哭，一声高过一声。

远方的山上传来哭声，从李振洋这个地方看，山顶将将冒了个尖儿，还有雪，且化呢。  
簸箕里的碎瓦片，有灰土，长得难看，也没有匕首好用。李英超悄悄的站在那儿，低头看着这些尖锐的东西，张开手心，决定让它开出一朵花。

红色的，花。

 

3.  
传说山上有个妖怪。

“你别用那石头砸伤了眼睛，”门口蹲着两个嬉笑的小娃，“到时候磕出血来，小心那妖怪把你捉走！”另一个羊角辫小姑娘赶紧停下了动作，乖乖的躲到一边去，“小满你不要吓唬我呀，我不玩儿就是了。”

“长记性！”那个男孩子说，“你要是真的遇上什么麻烦，我可不能救你。”

李振洋停下了脚步。他压了压帽檐，在孩子们周围踌躇，那个男孩继续喋喋不休的说：“你还别不信我，王叔他家的哥哥，不是在埂上摔了一跤，腿上流了好多好多血么，”他突然停住不说了，女孩子急忙忙的拽着他衣袖，“继续说呀......然、然后呢？”

“然后啊，他前两天就在夜里看见了，”说着他鬼使神差的凑近点，对着姑娘的耳朵悄悄地道：“真的，一个血人，静悄悄的立在他床头，没把他吓死。”

女孩听的脸色大变，“诶呀呀我要去找我娘亲，都怪你给我讲这些东西！”说完连忙摆摆手，捂着耳朵跑开，白色的袜子上粘上灰土。

他正苦恼，究竟是谁给这些孩子讲的，乱七八糟的东西，这笑话编的也太没水平，果真是吃饱喝足的年代，人一闲下来没事做就喜欢整些没用的。李振洋迈进院儿里的时候把帽子摘下来掸了掸，身边立刻就有人接着，还有等他把大衣脱下来端在手里的，小碎步跟在身后，李洋径直走向他的房间，路过书房的时候，看见小表弟趴在写字台上睡着了，小孩贪睡，墨水撒出来，蹭的他脸上脏兮兮的，“阿福，”李洋过去把孩子拍醒，“回屋睡吧，小心着凉。”

小孩哼哼了一声，迷迷糊糊的爬起来，看见是李振洋，懵懵懂懂的笑，“诶哥哥，你回来啦。”  
“嗯。”男人走过去坐在椅子上，小孩很识趣的爬上他的腿，“阿福呢，哥哥走的这些天，你有没有好好听话？”

“听话听话，我现在能背诵项脊轩志了呢，整个班里就我会背。”小表弟骄傲的昂起下巴，余光瞄着李振洋，“要不阿福现在背给哥哥听听？”

李洋笑着摸摸他脑袋顶，“小机灵，真不错。”

孩子开始闭着眼睛背，项脊轩，旧南阁子也。室仅方丈，可容一人居。百年老屋，尘泥渗漉，雨泽下注；每移案，顾视，无可置者。下一句是啥来着，李洋轻轻地提醒他，又北向，不能得日，日过午已昏，孩子恍然大悟的哦了一声，继续背，闭着眼睛摇头晃脑的，没注意李洋已经走远，等睁开眼才发现，自己跟桌上那座桃木雕得弥勒佛背了一刻钟的诗，有点不满的撅了噘嘴，一个人安安静静跑回屋里睡了。

已经不是一次听见了，这个荒谬的传说，“山上有个妖怪，”丫头一本正经的道，“我怎么会骗您呢，已经有人见过了。”

李洋半撑着脑袋，把二郎腿换了个边儿翘着，饶有兴致的看着那个绘声绘色讲故事的姑娘，出于调侃的发出疑问语气，那姑娘大概是新来的，话异常的多，“真的呀，妖怪吃人血的。”

神了，他心里慢慢的念叨，真神了，李洋问：“果真有？”

姑娘坚定地毋庸置疑，“就是有，不信你去问别人，他们都知道。”

李振洋被她认真的样子逗笑了，还真是个天真的丫头，要是现在给她讲匹诺曹，估计还会怕说谎话鼻子长长。姑娘继续说，描述的有鼻子有眼的，她说妖怪穿的白色衣服，皮肤很白，很瘦，胳膊上的口子，不对不对，身上全是口子，有的还流血呢，多的很呐，李振洋又问，长什么样？丫头想了想，“听别人说吧，是个小孩的样子，十七八岁，不过妖精嘛，几百岁还长着十几岁的脸呢，没看过书吗，里面哪个妖怪不是一个长得比一个勾人魂儿。”

李洋心服口服的夸她几句，丫头忸怩的跑到一边去，几个姐妹围上去听她继续讲故事，李洋无奈的摇摇头，正好看见阿福高高兴兴的从偏门那边跑出来，他还是喜欢小孩子的，顺手把小孩招呼过来，揽在怀里，闻见哪里一阵淡淡的桃木香味，小孩骄傲的伸出手腕，晃了晃上头的木头镯子，李洋握着它仔细端详，“这是什么呀宝贝儿。”

表弟一副无所不知的神情，“这个你都不知？”小孩摇摇头，故作大人姿态的砸了咂嘴，“辟邪呀，最近风水不好。”

“人小鬼大的小不点，”他揉了揉孩子头顶，“一天到晚整这些没用的。”

小孩立马急了眼，“别不信我！我们所有人都是看见了的，耳听为虚，眼见为实，这难道不是哥哥你自己所说？”

“好好好，”他一副迁就的样子，固然还是不信的，只好稍稍敷衍的道：“哥哥信，依你依你。”

“少来，你就是觉得我在说假话，若是我骗人，那我就偏要捉过来给你看！”

小孩气鼓喽嗖的跑开，留着李洋手里空空的，竟有点不知所措的架势，这小子如今还有了脾气，李洋恍恍惚惚的想到，原来阿福已经年过十二三，也算是个半大小孩，原来那个胖墩墩娃子如今也抽了条，乍看还有点李洋的样子，瘦了，果真瘦了。可不知怎么的，他竟高兴不起来，曾经也有这么个半大小孩儿，楚楚可怜的拽着自己袖子，委屈巴巴的要李洋带他逃，那个可爱又惹人怜的小孩。

倘若能更贪心一点，他不应该。

不应该把一个世事不懂的孩子丢下。可是现在李洋沦落到什么地步，连小孩是死是活都一概不知。  
李洋经过院子里的时候，看见几个陌生面孔，和一个漂亮的女孩子，像只天鹅，然而她只是在李洋眼睛里停留了瞬间，便立刻被忘却了，金鱼一样的。他爹把匆匆的人叫住，“你个混球东西，又要去作甚？没看见来客人了么，是瞎了还是怎的！”

他又一次看见那个姑娘，乖巧文静的坐在他爹身边，那个贵妇模样的女人，没猜错的话应该是她母亲，姑娘抿着嘴笑，然后害羞腼腆的低下头，手里的绢子掩着嘴角，黑漆漆的眼珠子盯最后落在李洋身上，是糍粑一样的怎么甩都甩不掉，李洋想着，抬起眼来看见那姑娘正看着自己笑，这像什么呢，关雎里的淑女，她一笑端的是倾国倾城，可李洋似乎一点不领情，反而纳闷她为何冲着自己乐，稍稍有些厌烦，老头子继续道：“愣着干什么，还不来认亲家。”

“什么？”他大步走过来，几乎是揪着他爹衣领说，“您这是要做什么？”

“哥哥，”一个细细的声音道，“别跟爹生气。”女孩子走上来，娇娇弱弱的想要拽拽李洋袖口，他皱着眉头看她一眼，本能的拉开距离，姑娘两只手空落落停在那里，抓住一团空气。

他这是刚从重庆出差回来，不用猜又是他爹强制他去的。李洋还是看在这么多人的面儿上，先去放下衣领规规矩矩的给人打了个招呼，老头皮笑肉不笑的把他叫住，“怎样，谈成没？”李洋停下脚，但是没回头，淡淡地道：“嗯，价钱谈妥了，等着您这边出货。”

“好，好啊，好啊。”他吸了口烟嘴，憋在肺里很久才又吐出来，白花花的把自己埋住，“今晚可有事，咱爷俩好好喝一杯，还有，这是苏姑娘，你娘很喜欢她，”说着他突然压低语气，“不是老子逼你，这岁数应该干什么你自己清楚，你可以不听我的话，但这姑娘是你妈喜欢不得了的，不娶可以，就等着她气死吧。”

李洋这才转过来，脸上已经附上一层阴郁的神色，微微欠了欠身子，“谢谢您，不必了。还有苏姑娘，麻烦你跑一趟，天色不早了，你也请回吧。”

女孩子脸色不好看，有些尴尬的笑说：“多谢哥哥款待，还请日后多多包涵。”

“日后？”李洋揪住这两个字，“不必如此上心，一面之缘，仅此而已。”

他爹新娶得小老婆在旁边阴阳怪气说，“瞧瞧，多大的人了，还是跟个刺猬似的。”说完女人红艳艳的嘴唇就跟灌了蜜，“老爷您说是不是，这李振洋不光不听您的话，还一点面子都不给姑娘留。”

李洋看着那女人的嘴脸就不禁犯呕，反唇相讥道，“不知道从哪里跑来的浪女人，还学不会见好就收，先想想自己干不干净吧。”

红嘴唇气的发抖，卷卷的头发都跟着颤，李振洋给她一个眼刀子，转身就走了，女人立刻靠过去，嗲嗲的想跟人求个安慰，“您看看他！我......我好歹也是个二少奶奶，哪有这么跟人讲话，真的是，气的人家头痛......”老头也梗的脸红脖子粗，没好气的骂她，“闭会儿嘴臭娘们，一天到晚不干事，话还不少！”

李洋还没来得及进屋歇歇脚，直接七拐八拐的走到后面的房子，有女人在唱戏，花园儿里头，那颗光秃秃的树下面。他没走进去，在门口定定的看了一阵，她穿的浅浅的绿色的袍子，手里握着把扇子，边摇边唱，劝君莫惜金缕衣，劝君惜取少年时，母亲身边的丫头看见李洋站在门口不进来，赶紧招呼他，李振洋笑着摆摆手，对着口型说，“不打扰啦，让她慢慢唱，早点休息。”

五年了，变了，再也不是了。这些年头发生了太多，谁也难料的事，一个家庭的兴衰，一代人的爱恨纠葛，李振洋认认真真的想，十八九岁时候的任性和耍闹，怎么想都是极不成熟的。当初他带着李英超逃走，惹得整个镇上掀起轩然大波，时隔几个月他又自己一个人失魂落魄的回来，没人知道他究竟去了哪，也没人问起，小哑巴去了哪儿。

他还是会在某些时候想起那个孩子，水汪汪的大眼睛，瘦骨嶙群的身子。铃铛，他还拴着呢么，他还过得好么，现在也得长成小伙子了吧，李洋每次想到这儿，喉咙里就发酸，李英超啊，他人畜无害的小孩，现在还活着呢么。他不知道，也没人知道。

初见的时候是个丫头模样，长长的裙摆和细细的手腕，第一次牵他的手，孩子手很凉，紧紧的十指相扣，说好的水袖舞呢，李洋再也没看过。李英超李英超，这个名字恐怕得伴随他很久，是酸涩的，是李洋细思极恐的，心口上的一条疤，后来他每次想到这儿，眼泪就在眼眶里打转儿。

李振洋从来都没有原谅过自己，他当初就不该走，就算走也要把李英超带着一起走，一个孩子，连自己都照顾不好，孤零零的丢在没人知道的地方，李英超得有多大的本事才能生存下来，太难了，李振洋给李英超出的题太难了，小孩不会，是道送命题，生生死死只能选一个。李振洋缺什么，什么都不缺，有钱人家的儿子，从来都是风流倜傥，丢下别人，他们儒雅的称之为优柔寡断，妄下定论，他们努力说服自己，就像李洋，无数次的说服自己，不就是个孩子吗，何必这样动了真情，他们把这美曰其名，这叫桀骜，潇洒，爽快，是普通人不会拥有的高尚。

放屁！他自圆其说，荒唐的连他自己都听不下去，李洋又一次问自己，我有什么？而后他自己回答，我以前什么都有，李英超在的时候，我什么都有。

李洋其实想要回去找小哑巴，但是不成。家里人知道他偷偷带着李超出去撒野，玩脱了才知道回来，老头骂他大逆不道，你气我不成，难道还要气你疯了的娘吗？！李振洋一下子愣了，半天说不上一个字，是啊，他忘了，母亲一直挂念着囡囡，囡囡若是不见了走丢了，她怎么会想着活命，李洋是她的命，没了李洋不能活。女人每天想着他，最后愁的连歌都不唱了，饭也吃不下，李洋跪在她脚前，闷声磕了三个头，娘挂着泪水看他，她说，“可算是回来了，乖乖，害的娘好担心。”

果不其然，他后来被软禁在家里，哪儿都不让去，老头子逼他抄家书，李洋便装模作样的挑着灯写写划划，哪里是抄家书，他把李英超的样子来来回回描了几十遍，怎么画都画不好他，李洋恍然大悟，这么漂亮的孩子，岂能是几笔就能勾画出来的？不能，李英超是最精贵的，他的心头肉，朱砂痣白月光，想要画他，就是要为他画到老死，最后一口气为他咽下去，无奈造化太浅，李振洋不够资格为他死。

说来也怪，之后的槐山没有樱花了，山顶的雪越积越多，李洋最害怕的还是来了，暴雪之后山体滑坡，什么都废掉了。那会儿李洋被关在家里，听闻外头有人传，说是以前破庙里的菩萨，竟然滚到了河沟沟里，头倒着插进河床，泥水不断地冲刷，把河口给堵了，积了两三米厚的泥巴，一群人挖了七八天才掏干净，李洋从窗户那儿支起一个缝儿，着急的问，“那山上还有一户人家呢，怎么样了？”

传话的丫头突然叹气，无奈的摇摇头，“还能怎么样，听那些人说，连尸骨都没找到。”说完从袖子里拿出来个绒布包，李洋的表情僵在脸上，姑娘悄悄的塞进他麻木的手里，“这个是他们捞上来的东西，本来打算扔掉的，但是......我觉得你应该认得它。”

一个圆滚滚的东西，晃一晃还在响。李洋一下子蒙了，手哆哆嗦嗦的打开它，拆着拆着眼泪就滴下来，砸在那颗清脆的、恸哭的、小小的、脏兮兮的铃铛上。

当初从山上下来，连续高烧昏睡了好几天，一直不断地做梦，眼睁睁的看着孩子跑到废庙后面去，他被定在那里，脚跟生了锈，也喊不出声，小孩一直喊他名字，李振洋心里揪着痛，他一直都在那儿，大声的，无声的，崩溃的回答他，小李英超，哥哥在这儿，别往后头走，你回个头，哥哥在这儿，哥哥一直看着你呢。李英超什么也听不见。又或者说只自己这些撕心裂肺的叫喊都是无用功，李洋眼睁睁的看着小孩朝后山走去，小孩也在哭，哥哥，李振洋，你在哪儿！一遍又一遍，重复，叫喊，无人回应，李英超绕到庙后面，李洋失声恸哭，别去，你别去——  
人再也没有回来。就是这个梦，他来来回回的在里面穿梭，成千上万次的，经历崩溃与死亡，痛失所爱，永不超生。

五年了。

 

 

4.  
动静一直持续到半夜，从未停过。李洋心里烦，好不容易回趟家竟不能睡上安稳觉，刚躺在床上就听见床架子嘎吱嘎吱地响，他动一下翻个身，木头就跟着晃，李洋不敢再翻腾，怕把这玩意儿整垮，侧着身子把头枕在胳膊肘，刚想耷拉下沉重的眼皮，外边儿又闹出了点动静让他合不上眼。

火从院子里开始烧。烟味儿飘到他鼻子里去。

“……抓他，对，把手捆上……”几个壮汉的声音，然后又好像是什么东西在地上捶死挣扎，围着的应该也有不少人，不过大多数都是去看热闹的，也不能算看热闹吧，就算他们没见识，没见过捉鬼。道士模样的男人嘴里面叽叽咕咕的念着什么玩意儿，也是挺神叨的，连什么镇尸符都贴上了，然后叫周围的人都后退后退，李洋就听懂他那一句话，“五雷神王袪卻不祥，霹靂一發邪祟消亡。火車萬丈燒殺瘟黃，猛風掃蕩飄散八方。急急如律令——” 

李洋还寻思，整个屁呢？看着那些人跟帮疯子似的，站在黑乎乎的烟里跪拜，把头磕的咚咚响，好像还真的信了那人的鬼话，好像脑子里都进了猪粪一样，他快被逼疯了。李洋大长腿一迈，把门边儿上的什么绿色植物踢倒，随之而来的是两扇门巨大的碰撞声音，刻着花纹的门框子相互摩擦，在门板上发出累似女人尖叫一样的诡音。

“他娘的，你们不睡觉，也不要打扰老子睡觉……呸呸呸！”他实打实的吸了口灰土，差点没吐出来，捏着鼻子更加生气的呵斥，“都给我散了，什么人不人鬼不鬼的！”

一张网，盖着地上的鼓包。他们暗色的袍子上，沾的是火烧出来的灰烬，脏的苦的，脸上也有熏出来的碳色，他们脑子被抽了壳，只有一副躯体在运作，完全不知道李洋在嚷嚷什么，黑压压的帽檐下头也什么都看不见，他们毫无灵魂毫无生机的观望，跪着的，不肯起来，火烧到袍子尾巴，这画面看起来还真有点悚然。李洋扥住一人问这到底是整什么名堂，还没开口便看见他们浑浊的眼珠子，吓得立刻松开，他心里想着，不是说捉妖么？这是他妈妖捉人吧。

白色的，红色的东西流出来，从那张网里。道士见状立刻把一盆水破在他身上，红色被冲走，流到李洋脚边，那是暗红的血，石板砖从里面透出来，像极了弃尸荒野的骨骼颜色，这是要干什么，人群一下子喧腾起来，纷纷吵着，“杀，赶紧杀！就是这个玩意儿，可算是逮着了……”

妖被困在网里头，疯狂的踢打，发出兽类嚎叫的声音。李洋冲过去，看见那地上的东西，白色的衣服染成浅红，头发长长的遮住脸，只管挣脱，眼看着道士又要一棍子下去，李洋连忙叫住，“且慢！”

他扑过去，也不知道为什么要扑过去，护在地上那团妖孽的身上，冲人大吼，“你们还有没有脑子，啊？！”

人群哗然。李洋继续呵斥唾骂，气到脖子都吼得青筋暴起，“都他妈睁大眼睛看看，你们是真的被冲昏了头吗？不由分说就杀，屁都不懂就敢这般妄自菲薄，今天要是真杀了人，你们一个二个都跑不了！”

妖怪伸手抓住他的衣角，特别使劲的。李洋分了神，回头看了一眼之后就突然梗着说不出话了，他脑子嗡嗡地响，自己没看错，也绝对看不错，那条白白细细的胳膊上，攀着两条暗红色的疤。

李洋这才磕磕绊绊的看清楚长头发后面那张脸，双腿一软，跪在地上。

李振洋抄起人就往屋子里跑，狠狠地抽了自己两巴掌，清晰实在的痛感，才终于肯相信这一切不是梦。李英超缩成一团抽抽噎噎的哭，在他怀里委屈的不成样子，李洋抱紧他冰凉的身子，心脏贴着胸腔，砰砰砰的，他欣喜若狂，又巴不得为他受上五十棍子，把李英超身上那些伤悉数加给自己，变得语无伦次起来，“对不起……对不起，”他胡乱的抹掉小孩脸上的血污，“我不应该丢下你，对不起，小弟，宝贝，对不起。”

李英超哭的整个身子都在抖，好像是这些年头的受得委屈都撒在他身上，这是李振洋吗，李英超看不清，血水糊住眼睛，他好像要睡着了，一下子累到眼睛都睁不开。为什么浑身像抽干了力气一样，连张口说话的勇气都没有了，李洋一刻不停的往屋里赶，涓涓不断的鲜血浸染他的双臂，才发觉李英超此时此刻像个血人一样，唯独脸色是苍白的，两瓣薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起，他不愿看李振洋，竭尽全力的想要挣脱出来，可李振洋的声音让李英超一下子崩溃，在失去意识之前，小孩抬起自己血淋淋的胳膊，对着那个流血的伤口狠狠咬下去。

等他再一次抬起眼皮已经不知道是几天之后了，视线毫无偏差的对上了李洋无比疲惫的眼睛。  
“你出去，我不想看见你。”李英超想都没想就说，把李洋呛得束手无策，他愣了几秒，李英超又重复道：“我让你出去。”

他刚刚醒，哪里都很弱，身子也动不了，整个人软绵绵的陷进床里，在看见李洋的瞬间鼻子就酸了，赌气的把脸埋起来。李洋默默地退出去，听见门关上的那声之后，李英超就把自己裹在被子里大哭起来，只是眼泪流的很凶，倒没出多大动静，他把枕头当成李振洋，对它拳打脚踢的，又一边责怪，你个坏蛋，骗子，我不要理你，谁知道李振洋这个时候进来了，还端着碗药，小孩立马安静下来，把自己关在被窝里，李英超没想到他这个时候会进来，脸上还挂着泪呢，不得丢死人。李振洋在身边顿了顿，孩子还是没有想要理他的意思，把人藏在被子里，连看都不愿意看一眼，不过这对于他来说反而是件值得庆幸的事。

至少人是找回来了。他在李英超身边坐下，把小孩冰凉的手牵过来，手指裹在他掌心里，拿到嘴前无比虔诚的吻了吻。李超惊了下，无可避免的缩了缩手指，他还是不愿看李振洋，誓死坚守着最后这一点倔强，在被窝里偷偷地啜泣，李振洋低下头，咽了咽唾沫不知道该如何开口，最后才低声喊了一句，“宝宝，你看看我好不好。”

说完他把头埋在李超腿上，深深地埋着，热乎乎的气息洒在膝盖，炽热的疼痛感快要把骨头搅碎了。他在被子里闷闷的应，“你就是个骗子，我讨厌死你了。”

被子被掀开，李超能感受到李振洋躺到了自己身边，一只手环住了腰。他本来是缩着的身体立刻紧紧绷住，想要挪开发现根本动不了，他哥从身后把他圈进怀里，两只手牢牢的抱着他，后背才有了久违的、踏实的安全感。李洋的气息喷在后颈，每个字都在颤，“可是我很爱你。”

“我爱你。”

李超转头的瞬间，李振洋脱口而出一句我爱你。小孩又气又怕，这样沉甸甸又承诺，从李振洋嘴里出来就感觉这么轻轻松松，他实则是在耍自己吧，一如始初的就在耍自己，我爱你，什么我爱你，李英超红着眼睛，用质问的神情盯着李振洋，可是他怎么能玩的过成年人的把戏呢。李洋在他额头上亲了亲，他说你恨我，弟弟你使劲的恨我吧，我爱你就够了，语气里还带着点内疚，李英超被他这样折磨的没了脾气，满脑子讨厌他的话都吞回了肚子里，小孩妥协了，软软的、乖乖的叫他哥哥，话里全是发泄不完的小委屈：“你这个坏人，知不知道我找了你多久。”

李洋疼爱的抱住他，说：“很久很久，哥哥知道，哥哥对不起你，愿意原谅哥哥吗？”

这根本就不是问答题，李振洋从来都不给人选择的余地，下一秒就亲吻在一起，李振洋咬着人柔软的嘴巴，轻轻的重复了一遍，“我爱你李英超，知不知道，我爱死你了。”

太过分了。李振洋的气息让他喘不过气，只能忍气吞声的咽下李洋霸道的侵占，接吻不应该是这样子的，没有爱吗，眼泪蹭到对方脸上，李英超茫然了，根本不知道什么时候流出来的，为什么铺天盖地的只有愈发清晰的痛。李振洋搂着他腰，完完全全的啃咬起来，从嘴巴亲到耳朵脖子，他发现孩子在哭，动作轻柔了下来，深深地舔吻李英超的嘴唇，血珠子从唇瓣渗出来，他舔下去咽进肚子里，听见李英超小猫一样弱弱的说：“你不是不要我了吗，你走啊，滚啊……”

“乖，”李振洋温柔的舔舐他嘴角，“让我亲亲你。”

李英超更加着急的捶打他，可是手臂软绵绵的根本使不上劲，他小声的哭诉，“我等你，我每天都在等你，这么多天，你有没有想过我？”李洋狠狠地亲完才放开他，小孩眼角都憋红了，嘴巴被亲的又红又肿，李洋勾住他下巴，在吻上去之前深情的说：“我也一直在找你，宝贝，哥哥发誓，以后再也不会把你弄丢了。”

那年李振洋潦草的丢下自己离开之后，山上下起了暴雪。天气太冷了，人是住不下去，老太婆带着他迁到半山腰去，那里刚好能看见下面的镇，李英超每天数着他哥回来的日子，觉得越来越失望，或者说根本没有为他的这个承诺负责。刺破皮肤是什么感觉，李洋一直骗了他，哪里痛了，只是轻微的苏痒，漂亮的红色流出来，就好像开了花。那就让它开的更鲜艳，更多一点，小孩开心的想，开花了，春天不就到了么，哥哥是不是就回来了。

李英超身上太多伤，一天两天是绝对养不好的。哑巴被找回来这事儿立马传到老头儿耳朵里，整个院子的人都知道了，老头子也有点庆幸的意味，小孩找到了，他亡女的寄托也找到了。自从李英超消失不见，他就没怎么睡过好觉，老是梦见有女孩子喊他爹爹，跟李英超一般白净漂亮的女孩子，怕的就是这个，也一直明白善恶各有报应的道理，当初他自己掐着婴儿的脖子让她断气，这万一她化成什么妖魔祸害自己，绝对是在劫难逃。所以他后来也没再敢找哑巴，恰巧在前几年听说山体滑坡，那就默认为不幸身亡，生死有命富贵在天，死了就死了，只能怪丫头命苦，小哑巴也命苦，老头还天天拜佛烧香求他们下辈子投胎去个好人家，别再活的这么悲催，连灵堂都修好了，知道李英超原来还活着，吓得守灵堂的哑奴都连滚带爬的跑出来，比划着说是看见那个哑巴晃悠悠的从棺材上飘走了。

老头隔三差五的让佣人给李英超送药，各种各样的药，以为那点儿破东西能包治百病一样，所有人都围在李振洋屋子前头，新奇的扒着窗户往里瞅，小孩见不得光，更看不得外人那些好奇一样的目光，李洋气冲冲的把人群哄走，回来的时候又碰见送药的，李英超见他哥进来，手里又端着药，皱着眉头一副不悦的样子，他问：“又是你爹叫人送来的？”

李洋点头，有点无可奈何的样子，他轻言细语的哄孩子，“哥哥知道你恨他，但你把这药喝下去病就好了，等过几天，我就能带你去街上玩了，我们去赶集市，买柿子饼，喜不喜欢？”

李英超噘着嘴，身体还是抗拒的，他闻见药味就想吐，这些天都快被灌成药罐子了，还要没完没了的喝，李洋突然想要办法，贴着李英超耳朵，声音隐晦又色情：“宝宝喝下去，哥哥就亲亲你。”

李英超脸红的极其快，抓过碗咕咚咕咚就喝下去，喝完还意犹未尽的抹抹嘴巴，坐以待毙的盯着李振洋咽口水，这小孩着实把自己可爱到了，心机又莽撞，李洋笑着靠过去，孩子听话的伸出舌头，这个样子分明就是直白的勾引，他贪婪的吸食着，不断地攻城略地，李英超软在他怀里，这小子太没本事，亲几口就没了防御，不过这样软弱的样子，李洋倒是喜欢的爱不释手，往往李英超越这样他就越放肆。

等李英超身体好起来的这些天，小孩每天除了粘着李洋哪里也去不了，几乎是要长在他哥身上，李洋也从不拒绝他，反而觉得有个粘人的小东西还挺满足。李英超从不注意，身上套着一件款款大大的衣服就在李洋眼皮子底下晃，他头发还很长，柔软的耷拉在胸前，微微敞开的领口，孩子跳到他背上，隔着薄薄的一层衣服，在他身上来回蹭，两条腿最不老实，缠着李洋的腰，像树懒一样挂在他身上。

耳侧的碎发扫到他脸，李振洋叫他下去，小孩才不听，咿咿呀呀的在他身上挪来挪去，脚磨蹭在那个汹涌澎湃的部位，李振洋硬着头皮忍，想着真是个不知好歹的小东西，那里一下子就有了反应，小孩似乎也感受到他哥突然紧绷的身体，停了下来，隔着衣服不断的摸着李振洋越发烫人性器，一脸茫然的道：“哥哥，你这里怎么又烫又硬？”

好小子，李振洋把孩子扯下来，命令他，“把衣服给我脱掉。”

要么怎么说李英超这个没见识的呢，不解的问他哥为什么，大大的眼睛里全是大大的疑惑，竟然乖乖的就要把衣服脱掉，李振洋无语到扶额，就李英超这种小玩意，一点防备意识都没有，到时候连自己怎么死的都不知道。李振洋把他横着抱起来，丢在椅子上，李英超脱一半的衣服挂在胸前，听他哥的声音有点沉不住气，又忍不住问，“到底是怎么回事，我为什么要脱掉？”

李洋已经没空再想什么忠孝仁义，抄起桌上的剪刀，“还能做什么，头发这么长，给你剪短。”剪到一半，终于有了男孩的样子，李英超嫌衣服碍事，干脆都脱下来，小孩精光的坐在那儿，丝毫没注意他哥的手已经抖得不成样子，自己也觉得怪不好意思的，刚想站起来，“别剪啦，就这么留……诶，你，你干什么？”

他被毫无招架力的摁倒在床上，双手箍在头两侧，李振洋趴在他身上喘着粗气，“宝宝，我们今天玩儿个不一样的。”

李英超这会儿倒是听出来点儿言外之音，不由自主的害羞了，赶紧捂上脸，过了会儿撅起嘴巴，“先亲亲我再说。”

这不一样，太不一样了。李英超被温柔的掰开双腿，中间漏在李洋面前，他俯身亲吻那个地方，小孩惊诧的弓起背，喉咙发出奇怪的呜咽，“不……不要舔它，难受，李振洋，你起来，别弄那里……”他哥黑黝黝的脑袋从腿间抬起来，当着他面把性器含住，李英超吓坏了，双腿乱蹬，身体不受控制的扭动，“痒……好痒……”

李振洋认认真真的给他口交，时不时抬头看看没见过世面的小孩，问他舒不舒服，李英超难受的拍打床铺，腿也不由自主的缩起来，他快要忍不住了，身子越崩越紧，“呜呜……不行……不行，我快难受死了……”

李洋动得越来越快，像个老师一样鼓励他，“宝宝，射出来，射出来就不难受了。”

这算什么，性的初体验，被李振洋引诱的胎死腹中了。射完之后孩子立刻没了力气，因为羞耻而哭起来，不让李洋碰他，可是身体软的像一滩泥，他被抱起来坐在李振洋腿上，还在生气，边哭边骂：“你个混球，为什么要这么干，没脸见人啦！”

李洋笑着吻住漂亮的嘴唇，腰间的东西早就硬的能把裤子撑破，血液全部冲上脑子，他也顾不上那么多了，抹了抹还未凉透的精液，就伸到李英超的后面去。小孩双腿大敞的骑在身上，突然尖叫几声，立刻就哭了出来，紧紧的搂着李洋脖子，孩子浑身都在因为疼痛而颤抖，断断续续，语不成句，“疼……好疼……哥哥，哥哥我，别弄了好不好，我好疼啊……”

这才哪跟哪啊，李振洋细心的扩张，紧致的包裹感简直不能再优越，他把手伸进去来回戳弄，李英超整个人趴在自己身上，哭哭啼啼的，李洋生怕弄疼他，边亲边问，舒服吗，宝宝，舒服吗？李英超的理智早就不知道飞去了那里，只管点头，吃了痛就咬在他哥肩膀，李振洋不知道什么时候把手指退了出来，抵上真东西，把孩子扶着腰往下一拉，松软的穴口立刻把它死死吸附。李英超疼的大喊，哥哥，痛，好痛，快点出来，李洋握着他，孩子完全坐下去，最大程度的进到深处，温暖又湿软地方，李英超在他耳边喘息，“嗯……唔……我，我好痛啊，哥哥，你轻一点，轻一点好不好？”

他开始动起来，大幅度的。李英超骑在他身上，晃晃荡荡没有依靠，追着李洋亲他，东西在体内进进出出，这种被侵占的感觉是前所未有的，性器的顶端不断的蹭着他的内里，他被弄碎了，李振洋就是把他杀死的那部枪，肠道出奇的湿润，甚至是极其配合李洋继续动作，腿完完全全的软下来，自己的声音变得娇弱又怪异，“额……额啊……李振洋，这是什么，这是什么啊……”说完他被换了个姿势，趴着，被他哥掐住腰猛干，小孩撑不住，全身只有屁股翘起来的，李洋越来越快的操干，“宝宝，你叫啊，哥哥才能好好操你。”

“混蛋……”想都不用想又被人使劲顶了一次，小孩最后一点嘴硬的本事也被耗没了，身体的渴望远远大于他的倔强，那根可怕的东西，现在竟然能无比契合的进出他的身体，李英超挺起腰，李洋握住他的头亲吻，声音跟着动作起伏，性器不断的侵略李英超最脆弱的地方，这是怎么了，自己的恬不知耻接纳着它，希望它更加饱满而汹涌的顶撞自己，他好像失去了自己，完完全全被李振洋支配，李振洋这时候拉过他的手，紧紧的扣在一起，李英超在顶撞间看他，不断的喊他，哥哥，李振洋，哥哥我快要坏掉了，突然加大了力度，性器像个钻头一样拼命地、暴躁的拍打着柔软的内壁，李洋突然停下，把人翻过来对着自己，他擦掉孩子脸上的眼泪，被迫李英超看他，“来，看着我，看着我是怎么干你的。”

李英超立刻偏过头，呜呜的哭起来，他说不要，我才不要，李振洋伸手摸到交媾的地方，粘稠的东西流到哪里都是，他突然觉得自己似乎是有点不懂怜香惜玉，小孩未经开拓的地方已经泥泞不堪，像是荼靡的花，它咬着自己的东西，每一寸地方都舒爽到极致，他退出来，把人的双腿掰到最大，狠狠地操进去。

“李洋！我，我好痛……不要，我不要了，求求你……”

他只管拉着人使劲撞，要到了，猛烈的击破他脆弱的城池，李英超现在的样子他想要一辈子记住的，忠诚的、妥协的、全心全意的接受自己，他开始疯狂的操弄，下身发出快速而激烈的声音，每一下都是肉体间欢爱之后的酣畅，顶部把甬道摩擦的发热发烫，李英超承受着重重地冲击，痛苦的皱起眉头，他抓住李洋胳膊，“啊……不要……哥哥，我疼死了，下面，啊……别，唔唔……”

他抬起头，终于看见那个被糟蹋的不成样子的下身，后穴被一次又一次的操干，带着黏腻的体液，身体的深处被李振洋顶到麻木，只有快速抽动的时候才能在冲击过程的剐蹭里得到快感，李洋给他一个人的快感。他恍然间想起来李洋说的我爱你，朦朦胧胧的感觉到李振洋动的快速起来，可是他现在被干的人仰马翻，口齿不清的叫床，李振洋附下身来插抽，来来回回带着点敏感的刺痛，他说我要射在你的里面，这样你就是我的了。

“给我……都给我……”

李洋把东西一滴不留的射进去，灌满肚子，在里面塞了好一阵才拔出来。李英超早就没力气，酸软的瘫倒在他怀里，泪眼朦胧的看着他哥，李洋这会儿才温柔的安慰他，他说宝宝对不起，哥哥下手重了，下次一定轻一点。李英超瞬间睁大眼睛，害怕的说，还有下一次，那这算什么？这是我欠你的，李洋说，这样你就必须一辈子跟了我。

谁让人类是种既不要脸还贪心的动物。

他还是爱干净的，李洋完事之后昏昏沉沉的睡了，李超在他怀里也跟着眯了一会，还是忍不住下面滑腻的感觉，好像有什么东西流到了腿间，“喂，”他戳了戳睡着的人，李振洋迷迷糊糊的回了句怎么了，小孩子着急又生气的坐起来，“还能干嘛，都是你干的……我要去洗澡！”

他试图爬过去，可是没成功，后面实在是太痛了，动一下都仿佛会扯到肚子里那些白花花的肠子，整个人摔在李洋身上，孩子只穿了件薄衬衫，李振洋一伸手就摸到李英超湿湿滑滑的后面，使坏一样的伸进去戳了戳，惹得小孩咬着嘴唇呻吟几声，以这个羞耻的姿势睡着了。说来也奇怪，被这么一折腾，李英超反到每天都活蹦乱跳起来，有了肉体上的结合之后愈发放肆起来，他完完全全的信任李洋，在他面前也穿的越来越随意，早上起来的时候看见李英超坐在身边，嘴巴嘟起来，李洋摸着他脸问怎么了，小孩黑着脸回他，你还好意思，我身上脏死了，带我去洗澡。李洋笑吟吟看他，李英超被看的往后退了退，又被李洋扯回来，他不怀好意的说：“洗什么澡，反正一会儿也要被弄脏的。”

男人的东西早就硬了，抵着湿漉漉的穴口就捣进去。李英超舒展开身体，仰起脖子小声呜咽，果真是贪得无厌，要了一次还会无限的奢求下一次，没多久就被操软了，他大汗淋漓的骑在李洋身上，性器无可挑剔的插到底，顶到敏感的点之后换来的是一声声难忍的叫喊，李振洋抱着他来回走动，身体的重量也全部压在挺立的东西上，在第一次射精之后痉挛起来，李英超在身上哭出声，这感觉耻辱又奇妙，剥离疼痛之后只剩下细密而厚重的快感，比接吻来的更快，就好像是千丝万缕裹起来的茧，李振洋把它们层层撕碎，最后吃到美好鲜嫩的果实，淌着甜蜜的汁水，李英超喜欢在他哥疯狂进出的的时候亲吻，就好像是种神奇的抚慰剂，比起毫无章法的叫床，李振洋也确实更喜欢把人想要发泄出来的情欲通通堵在嘴里，简直霸道的不像话。

后穴搅和的性器发胀，李振洋抱着人坐进浴盆，东西还插在他身体里，重重的黏在一起，李英超不愿意他离开自己的身体，生怕劳动的成果就这么流走。他喜欢肚子里被射满的感觉，这种奢侈的满足感，也只有李振洋能做到，孩子摸着自己平坦的小腹，李振洋也把手放上去，李英超歪头，幻想着肚子里有个小生命，他靠在李洋怀里，说话都是幸福的语气，这里，他指着自己的肚子，我会给哥哥生小孩吗。

“会的，”李振洋舔舔他耳朵，“等到春天，它就像小树一样发芽，然后在宝宝的肚子里慢慢长大。”

这么折腾，身体立刻就吃不消了。李洋身为一个挑事的也累在床上躺着几天，小孩也跟着他日夜颠倒的睡，他俩是饿醒的，李洋一睁眼就看见李英超可怜巴巴的看着自己，他摸摸小孩的腰，“怎么了宝儿？”

“饿了，”他揉揉肚子，“想吃东西。”

上街赶集这事终于提上日程，不过李英超还是怯生的，不敢到处乱跑，趴在他哥背上，看见什么好玩儿的就悄悄在耳朵边上嘟哝几声，李洋偏过头来问，不是很早就说想去吃生煎吗，小朋友乖乖的点头，他说想去。路上偶尔有八卦的注意到他俩，开始窃窃私语，李洋感觉到身上的人突然收紧了力度，微微皱着眉头问怎么了，李英超憋着嗓子委屈的小声说：“他们都在看我，说我很奇怪。”

“你才不奇怪，是他们有毛病，”李洋转过身亲亲他柔软的嘴巴，“小弟一点也不奇怪。”

有几个跟李洋关系还挺好的，鬼使神差的问他，“什么情况啊你，好久不见，还背了个媳妇回来？”

李英超在他背后趴着不愿意听，隐隐约约捕捉到媳妇二字，倏地抬起头，脸上红扑扑的，李洋的声音才缓缓的道，夹着一种不可言喻的羞涩和炫耀，“不是媳妇，是我弟弟。”

李英超反到觉得有点失落，蔫蔫的不说话了。等回家以后李振洋才发觉小孩不对劲，一直垂头丧气的，他把孩子抱起来，温柔的亲吻嘴角，“弟弟怎么了，不开心么？”

小孩别扭的把头转过去，跟赌气似的说了句，原来我只是弟弟。什么？李洋追问，什么弟弟，李英超立马就一副眼泪要流下来的样子，委屈的不得了，“你跟他们说，我不是你媳妇是你弟弟！”

李洋蒙了一瞬，反问道：“难道不是吗？”

李英超更加生气，“难道是吗！”

小孩不理他了，整个人气鼓鼓的躲在一边，一碰就炸毛，李洋边哄边摸着他身体最敏感的地方，“好好好，是我的小媳妇，所以要不要让哥哥疼疼你？”李英超被他摸得神魂颠倒，理智什么的也不复存在，赶紧踢掉人裤子，浑身滚烫的坐下去，让李振洋紧密的进入自己，抱着他脖子轻轻呻吟，舒服到浑身都脉络都跟着颤抖，紧锣密鼓的撞击之后是无可挑剔的快感，性器锲而不舍的攻击着顶端，带着炽烈和沉重的爱意，把他由内而外的贯穿。

李英超正被人抬着大力操干，咬着手背眼泪流了一脸，呜呜咽咽的求饶，李洋的动作快到让人窒息，根本没有喘息的余地，性器抽出来，带着粘稠滚烫的体液，又狠狠地迸发到身体最深处，在极致的部位来回顶弄，李英超死死的抓着他哥手臂，指甲掐进肉里，“李洋，李洋你太快了……我，我受不了了……”

等他俩完事又是日落西山，李英超穿着他哥宽大的西服外套在屋子里晃荡，他习惯了这种随时随地都可以被占有的感觉，心中升起一种无比坚韧的安全感，只要他不走出这屋子，只要自己待在李洋身边，就可以安稳踏实。孩子就是孩子，思想如此天真，轻而易举的就能够被满足，他现在需要的一切李洋都能给他，并且变本加厉的偿还他，用自己的身体，他觉得这样是理所应当的平等交易。

太浅薄，李英超没有想过李振洋想要的是什么。

傍晚有人来敲门，李英超晃着个裤腿去开，结果反应了下感觉不对劲，李振洋明明在家里，敲门的肯定是别人了。果然他猜对了，从缝里可以看出来那女人等的很心急，李英超在里边垫着脚，不知所措的愣着，他这幅衣冠不整的样子，是千万不能被别人看见的。李洋把孩子藏在衣柜里，他说不会等太久，亲了亲小孩额头，然后就关上柜门，整个世界瞬间陷入黑暗。外面的人继续敲门，女人在叫，洋洋，乖乖你在不在家呀，妈妈想来看看你。李振洋十分抱歉的把他娘接进来，给人倒了杯茶端在手里捂着，她笑眯眯是盯着李洋，满心欢喜的开口：“怎样，还喜欢苏姑娘么？”

李洋大脑空白了片刻，疯狂寻找这个名字，猛然的惊起，这不是那天他爹请到院子里来做客的女孩么。他的笑僵在脸上，硬着头皮答着：“啊，她么，我……我很喜欢她。”

娘笑的眉眼弯弯，看样子是真的找对了人家，她拽着李振洋的手，认真又激动的说：“那就好那就好……娘天天盼的就是这个，那，那打算何时成亲？”

“啊？那就春天罢……”

“好啊好啊，也就几个月的事儿了……”她高兴的说，“娘就是想来问问你们两个相处的好不好，人家姑娘可喜欢你了，有没有欺负人家？”

“没有，没有，”李振洋笑的很勉强，“她很懂事，也……很听话。”

女人亲亲他额头，把心肝宝贝抱在怀里，“我就知道囡囡最听妈妈的话了。”

柜子里有什么东西动了下。李洋心头一紧，竟然有些说不出的慌张，神色极其不自然的避开话题，连忙笑着搪塞她，说天色不早了，赶紧回去休息才是。等他把女人送走，急急慌慌的奔回来，莽撞的拉开柜子，发现小孩已经缩在里面睡着了，李洋心疼的用拇指拂过他的脸，李英超迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，发现是李振洋回来了，特别听话的钻到他哥怀里去，不知怎的，李振洋心跳快的厉害。

他都听见了么，心里会怎么想？李洋脑子乱成一团，可是看李英超的表情好像没什么不对劲，可能是睡着了什么都没听进去。他抱着孩子躺倒床上去，李英超冰凉的四肢缠在他身上，小孩在做梦，把牙齿磨得咯咯响，含糊不清的说了句冷，好冷，然后就在李振洋怀里睡糊涂过去。

第二次见到苏姑娘是在表弟生日宴。他爹请了很多人，李洋心里本是不愿去的，可是拒绝又会让爱死面子的老头拉不下脸，走之前还捉住他的小妖精狠狠地啃了几口，李英超不开心，他淌着湿漉漉的眼睛问李洋，“我不能去吗？”

“等我回来吧宝儿，”说着李振洋又亲了一下，“很快的。”

他没想到那个女孩子也在。她一见李洋来了，眼神立马亮起来，目不转睛的盯着他，什么叫含情脉脉一汪春水，她快要把李振洋在眼底看穿。他觉得别扭，并不是很喜欢这种明目张胆的示爱，李洋挪挪身子，尽量避开她的视线，谁知道姑娘突然起身要给他敬酒，这么大的饭桌上哪敢婉拒，李振洋很礼貌的点点头表示感谢，接着姑娘看他酒杯空了便又给满上，李振洋察觉到她不一般的心思，极其客套说，“谢谢苏姑娘，我不能再喝了。”

她脸上白了一瞬，众人都察觉不到的。李振洋一丝一毫的表情她都看在眼里，捕捉的不能再细致，李洋喝的有些头晕，打着不舒服的幌子就要离席，这个时候也没人拦他，眼看着李洋就要在她眼皮子底下溜走，姑娘着急了，连忙追出去，跟在他身后大喊，“不就吃个饭吗，用得着这般推脱？”

地方很空旷，除了他们俩没有别人，李振洋这才显露出几分怒气，“那苏姑娘你又是几个意思，为何只给我一个人添酒，用意何在？”

“李洋，”说着她就哽咽起来，一副极其可怜的样子，“我与你无冤无仇，你却这样讨厌我，我想不通。”

“我不是讨厌你，丫头，”李洋放软了语气，“只是我们不合适，这点道理希望你懂。”

李振洋在这方面还是做的很决绝，把女孩子丢在哪儿就走了，后面的人还在追，可是根本比不过李洋的步子，女孩子尖叫一声跌坐在地上，他听见动静回头看，发现她痛苦趴在地上不肯起来，李洋皱着眉头问，“怎么了？”

她说话都带着哭腔，“我……我把脚崴了，动不了了。”

李英超等到趴在桌上睡了。

熟悉的脚步声传来，小孩子耳朵尖，欣喜的跑去开门，看见他哥之后愣了愣，然后什么也没说。李振洋把受伤的女孩子背回来了，他一进屋没有找李英超，而是利落的给姑娘包扎，小孩在暗处看着，刚想开口叫哥哥，女孩子先说了。

“哥哥，我的脚好痛。”她脸色不好看，紧紧的拉着李洋衣服，又重复道，“疼死了。”

李振洋抬头看她，哭的梨花带雨，是在是无可奈何的，他说：“疼你就抓着我，没事的。”

他们没怎么说话，李英超在角落里躲着，越看这个画面越觉得心酸，脚跟站麻了，眼睛也看疼了，甚至还有点毫无征兆的慌张。

“李振洋，你就真的一点都不喜欢我吗？”她吸吸鼻子，“哪怕一点点都好啊。”

他没做声，过了很久才答道，对不起。

李洋没留她。等人走之后，男人终于注意到屋子里静悄悄的，才去在房子里转，边喊他，“宝宝你在哪啊，”没人应他，李振洋擦擦冷汗，又问了一遍，“李英超，你在哪儿？”

小孩脸色苍白的从某个暗角里走出来，身上照样只是套着件宽大的衣服，只是他没敢走进李振洋，远远的站着，眼睛里漆黑一片。这像极了他们第一次见面的场景，彼此身上写满不解和防备，李洋轻轻地问他，“怎么了，宝贝你怎么了？”李英超被那声宝贝喊的一下子软了腿，坐在李振洋身上，拧巴又霸道的说，“她是谁呀，为什么要把她带回家。”

李振洋已经把人脱得一丝不挂，李英超被分开双腿，热乎乎的东西在后面磨来磨去，小孩一下子受不住，哭哭啼啼的扭动腰肢，李洋反到沉得住气了，他说想要吗，李英超在他腹肌上抓挠，被挑逗的浑身发烫，尤其是后穴，早就又湿又滑，李洋也没忍着了，使劲一挺整根没入。

疼，来自四面八方的嘲讽。李振洋进去的时候没有一点怜惜的意思，快速而猛烈，李英超疼的脚指头都瑟缩起来，咬着嘴巴，在唇下磕出一排牙印，太疼了，那个东西淋漓尽致的撞着自己，一次次的撑开肚子里柔软的器官，那里本来是个完整的地方，快要被李洋撞碎了。小孩在身下一晃一晃的，表情皱在一起，完全不是舒服该有的样子，鼻腔闷闷的溢出来几句拼不到一起话，他任由摆布的被李振洋以各种恶劣的姿势操干，每下都是发了疯的用力，李英超觉得自己快要死了，肉棒还是坚硬而挺拔的插抽，头部不断碾压湿热内里，他的肚子里灌满精水，一股又一股的，穴口被操到软烂而发红，李洋把他抱起来，钉在墙上继续这场暴躁轰烈的性事，小孩失控的求饶，眼泪彻底把他浸湿，“不要，李振洋，我疼……真的好疼……不可以……嗯……”

“怎么不可以，”他的下身还在猛烈的进出，“你不喜欢吗？”

李英超还是年纪小，掩饰情绪的方式太过于青涩，李振洋早就看出来他不对劲，似乎是在藏着什么心事，不好好吃饭不好好睡觉，小孩绝对在瞒着自己什么。

下一秒他被更大的力度掀开，整个人蜷缩在一起，只有后穴在吞吐滚烫的性器，李振洋更加用力的刺痛他，似乎是要把他心爱的东西弄坏，每下都全部抽出来，跟着小孩的体重和极大的冲击力完全插进，李英超难受到腿根都在颤，腰也酸痛的说不出话，他看不见李振洋是什么表情，只想逃离这个可怕的惩罚，“不喜欢……我不喜欢……哥哥，哥哥你要把我弄死了……”

李振洋大开大合的顶了几下，突然定住，东西还停在李英超柔软的身体里，他趴下来，吻去孩子额头上的汗珠，“对不起，哥哥错了。”

他亲吻着怀里颤抖，失声痛哭的人，温柔且霸道撬开他嘴巴，李英超像个被欺负的小动物一样埋在臂弯，紧密的贴着他，小孩唯一的依靠。李英超累的四肢无力，被汗水打湿的头发贴在脸上，李洋慢慢的剥开它，把孩子搂的更紧，“我们去成亲吧，”他重复一遍，“我们去成亲。”

李英超抬起眼眸，一派天真又视死如归的样子，“李洋，别有顾虑了，我都知道了。”

李振洋眉头一紧，跟着心就慌起来，“你知道什么？”

“哥哥，你要知道，我已经不是小孩子了。”

李英超在很久之后才明白，“喜欢”和“深爱”是不一样的，喜欢是一个人的事，爱是两个人的事。李振洋对于自己来说是不能失去的，他需要这个人不断的爱和保护，可是代价是什么，拥有他么，信誓旦旦的说我爱你，我永远爱你么，不是的。李振洋的世界里，小孩只不过是来往过客的万分之一，太渺小了。

要学会往远了想啊，李英超，你还是太天真。

李振洋听的头皮发麻，认认真真的看着小孩，平静漆黑的眼睛，“为什么，为什么要这么想……李英超，你难道不爱我吗？”

“我爱啊，当然爱。”他淡淡的说，“但是爱总是要面临取舍，就像我爱你一样，哥哥，我很爱你，所以我希望你能和那个姐姐在一起。”

李振洋瞬间坐起来，惊诧的看着他，不可置信的询问，“告诉我实话，是不是我娘来找过你了......”他话没说完，李英超伸手将他嘴巴盖住，小孩笑的很可爱，“没有，谁也没有跟我说。”

“阿姨很喜欢她，我知道，所有人都觉得你们应该在一起，哥哥，只有你一个人不接受。”孩子顿了顿，继续说：“我也知道，我跟她不一样，这点道理你都不懂吗哥哥，还没有我厉害。”

他麻木了。李英超凑过来亲亲他，“李振洋，你只用知道我很爱你就够了。”

接下来的几天他们厮混到作息时间完全打乱，李振洋发了疯一般的与他做爱，没有任何节制的。他把小孩双手举过头顶，从后面进去，一刻不停地捣搅，李英超吃它很深很深，几乎快顶到胃部，失声的呜咽，阴茎在身体里就像是一把匕首，肉刃砍在顶端，无止境的造访，而它却被肉穴死死吸附，抽插动作的瞬间把上一次还没有消散的快感连同滚烫的性器，顺畅无阻的挺到里面，孩子哭着求他，“哥哥，你停下......怎么回事啊，我，嗯......不要......好，好舒服......”

他把人拉起来，肚子上突然有了拖拽力，使得李英超咬的更紧，几乎是贴着肉蹭动，李洋每次动作都会带来一种短暂且饱满的快感，像电流一样的窜遍全身，最后回到那根滚烫的性器上，顶进身体，酥麻的触感从某个一个点开始迸发，越发激烈的，让每个毛孔都羞耻的张开，阴茎在肚皮上刮出一个隆起，摁一下就让李英超酸了腿，他现在的样子简直不能再色情，双腿大开的被他哥操干，精液不断地顺着股缝流下，李洋突然掐住腰部开始拉着人撞，小孩错愕的睁大眼，太快了，真的太快了，他没力气再叫喊，眼泪汪汪的抓着李振洋肩膀，挠出来几条浅浅的痕。

“呜呜......好快，哥哥......不行，不能这样的哥哥......”

滚烫的东西喷在肠壁，带着无限的罪恶和欲望。李洋掰过小孩身子，把东西插在里面使劲的顶了顶，李英超绞住他的腰，勾过脖子，眼泪还没干呢，他闭上眼睛吻上去，后面还留着李洋的东西，他使劲缩了缩，又把身子凑得近了些，咬着李振洋肩膀，“可是我还是好舍不得你啊，就一会儿，你抱抱我。”

怎么办呀，我爱上了一个坏人呢。

苏家那边回应的很快，对李振洋没什么不满意，这门婚事办得顺理成章，最后定在明年三月。小孩消失了，没人找得到，李英超本来就没什么可以带走的东西，走的轻巧无声，透明到李振洋都反映了好一阵子，在屋子里喊了好几声没人应，最后慢慢蹲下，嚎啕大哭，无助的像个落单的鬼，他疯狂打听关于李英超的消息，得到的回应都是无果。

李英超其实没跑远，只不过是躲着李洋远远的。他们俩成亲那天，整条街都被闹翻了，敲锣打鼓的，花轿子从巷子头抬到巷子尾，都不用想象他们脸上幸福的样子，新娘的盖头是大红色，还绣了金凤凰金牡丹，开的甚是鲜艳，李振洋坐在里面摇摇晃晃的，脸色发青，最后实在是忍不住了掀起帘子就哗啦啦的吐，他呕的十分用力，快要把胃吐出来，人群一下子多了一个豁口，龙脖子断了，吵闹声震耳欲聋，一群人围着新郎，可李振洋还是在吐，吐到最后眼泪都流出来，他摆摆手示意继续走，一转眼看见新娘子红盖头的四个角拴着几个小铃铛，跟着轿子晃，叮叮当当的响，心口突然一阵痛，眼泪顺着就流下来。

他俩结婚的事情简直不能再声张，街上哪里都贴着有红色的喜报，毛笔字在上面娟秀的摆着，天地氤氲，咸恒庆会，金玉满堂，长命富贵——

龙凤呈祥，永结良缘。

像刀子吧，一下一下的刺进心脏。这太讽刺了，李英超掺在人群里渺小到认不出，轿子离他很远，只能勉勉强强看得见李振洋锋利的侧脸，心里说出不上来是什么滋味，哥哥怎么瘦了呀，脸颊都凹进去，小孩站在那里痴了迷，没注意后面缓缓移动的人群，突然一阵骚乱，几个不耐烦地声音开始吵吵，“哪里来的野孩子，还不长眼！”

李英超一下子跑远，余光扫到李洋茫然无措的视线，在人群里消失了。

 

5.  
春天嘛，美好的季节。

“老公，”女人唤他，“三月啦，我们去看看樱花吧。”

她怀孕的事情没人知道，就连李洋也瞒着的，苏倩倩心里在清楚不过，婚都是他爹逼着他结的，自己倒是一厢情愿了，可是李振洋愿赌不服输。她在李洋心里的地位，等同于平常人，不过是表面功夫做的太好，外人看来小两口恩恩爱爱，一旦到了独处的地方，根本就是形同陌路。李振洋走神了，突然被叫了名字，没反应过来，脱口而出：“槐山已经没有樱花了，宝宝。”

苏倩倩怔了下，李洋这才意识到不对劲，连忙改口，“哦，若是有时间便去看看好了。”

她走到李洋身边，僵硬的抱住人手臂，李洋微微偏过头来，冷淡的视线落在她脸上，她又低低的唤了声，“哥哥。”

李振洋平静的看她，“怎么了吗？”

“我不知道，你喜不喜欢......”说着她低下头，不让李洋看见她羞红的脸，“不知道你喜不喜欢小孩子......”

他愣了，过了很久才反应过来，问她：“你怀孕了？”

她点头，一副怕极了的样子，李振洋脸色沉下来，“这个孩子不能要。”

其实不用问也知道结果的，就算李振洋喜欢小孩，那也绝对不是从她肚子里生出来。第一个小生命就要脱离母体了，苏倩倩摸摸肚子，可怜的说，“李洋，连你自己的孩子都不要吗？”

他像是被说中了一样，上一次问这种话的人还是李英超呢，小孩躺在他怀里，天真懵懂的说哥哥我会给你生小孩吗，这句话仿佛魔咒一样刺中他的痛处，嗓子里干巴巴的说不出来话，苏倩倩继续求他，“生下来吧，这可是你的孩子啊……”

他甩开，微微有点哽咽，“我不需要。”

这个孩子是怎么来的他已经完全不记得了，但是他记忆里又十分清晰的，李英超曾经来过。然而他还是归结于自己神志不清，可能是现实里的和脑袋里想的像浆糊一样掺在一起，他分不清了，不知道自己操的是李英超又或者是别人，孩子也许就是在那个时候有的，自己脑子不清醒，情绪极度崩溃的情况下，发生一切荒唐的事都是有可能的。苏倩倩的孩子不能生下来，这是李振洋的底线，他一定要坚守的东西，那个支离破碎的承诺，其实比起这个他更害怕的是如何面对孩子，摸着良心说，他和苏倩倩本就不是一路人，没有义务爱她，等到孩子生下来，李洋也不知道该怎么像个父亲一样呵护。

自从李振洋让她把孩子拿掉，苏倩倩后来身体马上就垮了。根本睡不着，每天都在无端的暴躁抓狂，时常梦见自己从高处掉下来，孩子没了，自己在无人的地方死去，这个梦持续了很久很久。事实上李英超真的来过，悄无声息站在苏倩倩床头，深色平静的望着她，她吓得尖叫，整个人毫无形象的躲在床边，却还是在护着肚子。李英超已经等待很久了，身为一个局外人，他深知自己做的这些都是无用功，可是李英超再也按捺不住了。

女人怀了李洋的孩子，这是怎么都无法容忍的。

她一边后退一遍大叫不要过来，李英超突然笑了起来，藏在袖子里的匕首也掉了。

姐姐，不痛的，真的不痛，你躲什么呀。小孩乖巧的靠近她，像是讲故事一般，“姐姐，我哥哥对你好不好？”

她绝望的睁大眼睛，双腿瘫在地上，李英超居高临下的俯视自己，在眼里闪着亮晶晶的光，她不知不觉被逼到窗前，身后就是呼呼地风声，楼层很高，窗户很大。

你去死吧，孩子笑的更加开心，和你肚子里的东西一起死。

再之后是全城的恐慌，听说李家闹鬼，有人跳楼自杀了。女人的尸体在楼背后找到，发现的时候已经僵硬了，更诡异的是，她肚子上还插着匕首，血蜿蜒出来，像一条条滑溜溜的蛇，把她肚皮掏空，已经凝固变成丑陋的黑色，插在哪里纹丝不动，宛如一个祭品。李家人没敢把事情的始末公之于众，这样只能掀起更大的风浪，苏倩倩的葬礼办的很简单，灵柩停了三天，等时日一道李洋便离开了，再也没留恋。

她肚子上开了一朵死去的花。

李洋还是一个人去了槐山，荒废之后第一次有人造访。他走之前，五更的天，看门的丫头迷迷糊糊的爬起来问他去哪里，李振洋已经一只脚跨出门槛，“去槐山，我想一个人转转。”

姑娘赶忙从兜里摸出来个凉嗖嗖的玉佩，塞进李振洋手里，她笑的傻呵呵，“您带着这个，山上有妖怪，辟邪用。”

流苏下面挂着个笨拙圆润的小铃铛，可是它坏了，不响。李振洋把东西还给她，“不必了，姑娘自己收着。”

他走远了，女孩子的声音还在大声追问，“真的没事吗，那个那妖怪就住在山上……”

李振洋摆摆手，一个人消失在雾里，他的声音越来越远，镇定的、坦然的，“无妨，我自能应付。”

 

 

end.


End file.
